The New Queen
by Labyrinth Addict
Summary: It's Time For Queen Amelia to step down.Who will take her place
1. Prologue

The New Queen

Summery- the Queen of the Underground is too old to rule so they want to find a young girl to rule the Labyrinth and everyone wants Sarah. But will she accept and what will be Jareth's thoughts on this.

Prologue

Amelia has been the Underground Queen for centuries. She ruled alone since her husband died, not wishing to remarry. The Queen is a very beautiful fae with long, flowing, dark brown hair. She always wears it down and the sides pulled up with a crystal barrette that many mistake for glass. She has very bright blue eyes so bright that in the sunlight it looks like sapphires glittering. She always wore these long flowing dresses.

Once upon a time she was a love interest of the Goblin King. However, he was not for her. She didn't care for his cruelty so she married another man who, like all fae, lost their lives in battle, killed by an iron sword. All these years she spent all alone, depressed with no one to love. Despite this, she was the most important person in the Underground. Amelia feels it is time to pass the crown to the next young woman to rule the whole underground.

The Goblin King's idea is to seduce the young potential queen into marrying him so that he would rule the whole underground. But first he will have to find out who this young queen is. The whole underground's people got together at Amelia's castle except for the Goblin King. They all discussed who would be the new queen and the only name on everyone's lips was the girl who defeated the Labyrinth and the Goblin King, the girl Sarah.

The queen thought if Sarah can defeat the Labyrinth, than she should be able to handle the whole underground. Amelia was thinking she knew just the person to get Sarah here and try to bribe her to stay, her old friend Hoggle. She will call upon him and send him to her right away. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Down in the Underground, there is royalty of all kinds of creatures. There is the queen and king of the fairies, the king of goblins, the king and queen of the elf people, and we have the queen of the whole underground Amelia. Today is her day to retire because she feels she is too old to go on alone and rule without a king by her side. She has never found love after her beloved King Richard died.

Amelia can still remember the way he looked, he was tall probably taller than any Fae male she has ever seen. He has long, flowing brown hair that he always had pulled back in a ponytail, his eyes were a deep, dark brown that made one think of fall, so easy to get lost in, and they were that beautiful.

Everyone liked Richard, well… maybe not everyone, Jareth didn't like the way he ruled or maybe it was because Amelia chose Richard to rule beside her and not him. She wanted a good king someone nice, someone who loved her unconditionally. After Richard died everyone around the kingdom thought that Amelia lost her mind talking sometimes in a way people got confused and did not understand, almost like she is talking in riddles. In their throne room in the king's chair is a portrait that was painted of the king that the queen sits in his chair and she won't let anyone go near it. For those in the kingdom they believe that is the reason why Queen Amelia has decided to step down she is too tired of being alone, and she is wasting away from a broken heart and the responsibilities of ruling the whole underground.

The Throne Room. A place where everyone in the queen's castle knew where to find her especially her lady in waiting, Krysta. She stands in the doorway watching the queen kneel before the king's chair talking to his portrait. She can't hear what is being said but watches sadly knowing how much she misses her king. Krysta thinks back when she met Amelia and Richard, it was a century ago she was a teenager watching her home get invaded by the evilness in the next kingdom over. The kingdom always dark, full of hatred, and scary monsters you only see in your nightmares.

Krysta was hiding in a room watching her parents and siblings getting murdered for the belongings, she ran as fast as she could she ended up in the Labyrinth crying, alone, and scared. Jareth found her and took her to Amelia and Richard; they gave her a home and adopted her as their child. Amelia always wanted children of her own but found out the devastating news that was not possible for her. She cried her dream was always to have a big family with lots of children and maybe grandkids someday, but they loved Krysta liked she was their own. Even though Krysta is of an elfin race.

A lot of woman would be envious of Krysta, they would put makeup on to make them beautiful, and Krysta is naturally beautiful. She has dark black hair, very shiny that goes to her shoulders, her bangs are spiky and hang in the middle of her forehead. Her hair is pushed back behind her pointed ears, she has eyes that look like violet jewels in the sockets that are shaped like diamonds. Being the lady in waiting, she could have the most beautiful gown, but she decides to make her own clothes. Krysta is wearing a pink shirt with a spaghetti strap over her left shoulder, her right shoulder is bare. The shirt goes a little bit below her breasts, leaving her mid-section bare and very toned looking, her arms are also muscular not big just well-toned, she is wearing a long flowing ruffled blue skirt that goes to her ankles, she is also wearing what looks like sandals that a human would wear but more odd looking. She wears a velvet purple cape over her shoulders that buttons at the neck, rounding out her outfit is a pendant giving to her by the queen. It's a silver chain around her neck with a violet jewel in the center the size of a silver dollar. Every kingdom has pendants. Royalty and the town's people wear them to let everyone know what kingdom they are from. Royalty has the biggest pendants, people living in the castle are a little smaller, and town's people are smaller than that.

After Richard died two years ago from the war, Amelia decides that Krysta will learn how to fight and also besides being her daughter, and lady in waiting she will also be her personal body guard. The queen had the general of her army, which held Fae, Elf, and other numerous creatures. Krysta is good fighting hand to hand but better with weapons. Her weapon of choice is the Sais; she always gets her target whether she aims for the heart or the head. Krysta's loyalty is to the queen, but will she be loyal to the new queen.

Krysta cleared her throat loudly from the doorway to make her presence known, the queen quickly stood up wiping her eyes, and she turned around slowly staring at Krysta, her daughter, friend, and protector. The queen then sat down in her chair as she grabbed a goblet next to her on the table and held it in her hand before she took a sip of the wine in the glass. Than talked to Krysta.

"What can I do for you dear?" Amelia asked her with gentleness and love in her voice, Kyrsta walked slowly towards her as she got in front of her she bowed down on one knee. Amelia didn't say anything just made movement with her hand for her to rise. She stood up looking the queen in the eyes.

"The dwarf is here, your majesty." Kyrsta replied softly.

"Show him in." said the queen again with the wave of her hand.

Krysta again bowed her head. She turned and walked away to the door she opened it motioned for the dwarf to come in. The dwarf got to the door.

"It's Hoggle." He replied mad that no one in the kingdom can ever get his name right. As he passed her, she looked him in the eyes and replied back in a non-caring tone of voice.

"I don't care." She walked out of the room closing the door leaving Hoggle alone with the queen. He rolled his eyes at Krysta in annoyance as he walked past her, and made his way to the queen. He bowed his head and looked at her, waiting for reason on why she called him.

"Hoggle, you may be wondering why I called upon you today." The queen looked at him trying to read his expression but he looked confused.

"Yes, your majesty." Hoggle replied with his head down, scared. The queen looked down at him and smiled.

"You don't have to be afraid of me; I am not cruel like _some_." The queen stated.

Hoggle looked up at the queen, waiting for the reason he is there.

"You are here today, to bring an old friend back to the kingdom." The queen said smiling at Hoggle.

"Who is it, your majesty?" Hoggle requested.

"Sarah." The queen replied continuing to smile at Hoggle.

His face lit up, he hasn't seen her much, after she defeated the Labyrinth, Sarah called upon him, Sir Didymium and Ludo every once in a while when she had something to share that she couldn't share with her other friends or family. He was happy, that she was able to come back but has never told anyone he missed having her around, which is hard for him to admit to her or anyone else, she would make it easier for him to deal with Jareth since he still worked for him.

After Sarah left Jareth took all his anger mostly out on him, because Jareth was more jealous of him than any of her friends, so Hoggle would have nasty jobs to do around his kingdom, but he put up with it knowing that he was able to do something the Goblin King couldn't do, he could talk to Sarah whenever he wanted to, but he would never tell the king that. Jareth thinks Sarah forgot all about her friends after she left the Labyrinth and seen them for the last time in the celebration in her room, Hoggle wonders what Jareth would do if he knew Sarah talks to him and not to Jareth she never even mentions his name.

The queen sent Hoggle to go to Sarah and bring her back immediately.

At The Goblin City, inside the castle, the king is sitting in his chair with his legs over the side, his mind on one thing and one thing only, who will be the new queen. Jareth so busy in his thoughts he didn't hear anyone come in.

"Your highness." A goblins voice squeaked as he said that.

Jareth turned his head to look at him. "Yes?" Jareth demanded in a bored voice.

"The queen had a meeting with the dwarf, who works for you." The goblin replied, the king quickly put his feet on the ground and walked towards the goblin.

"Where is Hogbrain now?" Jareth demanded in an angry voice.

"He disappeared sire." The goblin said, as he backed away from the angry king.

"FIND HIM!" Jareth yelled so loud the castle shook, the goblin ran out of the room scared looking for the dwarf.

"I need to pay the queen a visit." Jareth said with a wicked smile and disappeared from his castle.

In the Above ground.

Sarah was looking around her childhood bedroom, everything was packed In bags in suit cases, she was surprised she got into a school like Harvard, she got good grades before she went to labyrinth, when she came back, they started to go downhill. Later that year her grades went back up again. She knows her time spent in the Labyrinth, the friends she met, will always be close and dear to heart. She even has a soft spot for the king, but her feelings for him, if there were any, are really too complicated to think about. Some days she looks at him as the villain others like a prince.

When she came back from the Labyrinth is was harder to talk to her school friends, but easy to talk to her friends from the Labyrinth, she went on dates like her step-mother always wanted her too. She never found the right guy; they didn't fit the kind of guy she wanted. A guy to go on adventures with her, or give her one, kind of like the way the king did, and she liked him for that reason, sometimes he made her feel special but as quickly as those feelings came they vanished. At times she would go believing maybe she had some sort of feelings for him besides hating him. As she thought about him more as she got back, her feelings for him got more and more complicated that it almost frustrated her, that she never thought about him much after that. He would occasionally enter her mind but he never lingered for too long.

Sarah sat on her bed looking around her bedroom, that she spent so much of her childhood in through her teenager years, she looked down on the right side of her bed seeing her cap and gown, she reached out to touch it and it felt like cool silk. She smiled she was excited to move forward in life, but also afraid not sure what was to come. She hoped for life full of excitement and romance, maybe that is the child in her or the woman or both.

She was ready to put her gown on when In the distance of her room she heard someone call her name, she looked around her room, she looked over at the vanity and saw Hoggle in her mirror. She smiled really big and walked over to her vanity and sat down in the chair.

"Hi Hoggle. Did you come to wish me luck?" Sarah asked happily.

Hoggle smiled back. "Uh... no." He said looking sad that he forgot today was her important day she was graduating high school, she only kept telling him almost every day, how much she was looking forward to going out on her own.

"Than what did you come for?" Sarah wondered.

"I need to take you back to the Labyrinth." he replied.

Sarah quickly stood up shaking her head no fast, she than looked back at Hoggle.

"I am not going back to see the king," Sarah stopped than continued "no matter how bad he wants to see me, I won't go." She took a breath, but before Hoggle can talk she continued. "He can beg me all he wants. I am staying here." Sarah looked at Hoggle sadly. "I have a life to get to; I can't go because he needs me." She stopped took a breath never hearing Hoggle say her name she kept talking. "Damn him, I want to move on, forget I ever met him." Sarah was ready to say more when she heard Hoggle yell.

"SARAH!"

She stopped and looked at him calmly. "What?"

"The rat didn't send me." Hoggle said as he looked at Sarah.

She sat down back in the chair sadly. "Oh." She replied sadly.

He looked at her and wondered why after her angry rant why she would be sad that Jareth didn't send him here to get her.

"The queens sent me." Hoggle replied to her.

Sarah quickly jumped out of her chair. "THE QUEEN?" she yelled he just watched her again. He knew when another rant was coming. "He's married?" Sarah said in disbelieving tone almost jealous sounding.

"No." He replied softly.

Sarah looked at him. "What did you say?"

"No, he didn't get married. This is the queen of the Underground, not goblins, that wants a word with you."

Sarah looked at him and started thinking. She felt that it was strange that a queen wanted to meet with her; she didn't know what this was about. She defeated the Labyrinth and Jareth almost three years ago, she thought maybe had he died and she wanted her to be the queen of goblins. She shook her head from that thought; she knew nothing would ever kill Jareth. Or she at least hoped nothing would.

"Okay, Hoggle I'll go with you." Sarah smiled at him, Hoggle moved out of the way, so she could climb through. A couple of minutes after she did, her bedroom door opened her father stuck his head in looking for Sarah.

"Sarah?" he called looking around. Where had his daughter gone?

Jareth appeared in the queen's castle, he saw Krysta standing in front of the door. He proceeded to walk up to her quickly. She saw him approaching and stood in front of the doors blocking them. She faced him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I need to the see the queen." he demanded.

She looked at him calmly. "I'm sorry she is a meeting" she replied.

"With the new queen?" he asked _with a raised brow_.

She looked at him in the eyes. "That is none of your business." She said standing her ground.

Jareth moved in closer to her, she still looked him in the eyes.

"Don't forget, I am the one that found you." He looked at her before continuing. "I could have just left you there to rot." He smiled cruelly.

"You remind me of that all the time, Your Highness." She matched his cruel tone.

"Let me see the queen?" He requested.

"I can't do that my loyalty is to my queen, not you." She replied.

Jareth walked away from her angry so angry she could feel it. She took a chance to ask because she was curious.

"Why do you need to know who the queen is?" She asked looking at him, he looked back at her she continued speaking "What is so important who the new queen is?"

Jareth smiled at her and walked up to her very close she could feel his breath on her face. "Because my dear," he looked at her face as he said it, knowing that she hates when he calls her that. He smiled at the annoyance look on her face. "I am going to seduce her into letting me be king." He smiled.

"You actually think your charms are going to win her over." She replied with a smile on her face.

"Yes." He continued to smile.

She looked him up and down than smiled and looked him in the eyes "Wow, your ego must be bigger than your..."

Jareth raised his hand to silence her "Don't forget I can have anyone I want."

"Then why isn't Sarah here by your side?" She asked. She could see Jareth getting really angry he put both hands palms down on the door next to her head.

"You're walking on dangerous ground, don't ever say that name to me again, I don't care who your queen is I will punish you for it." He said angrily.

"What are you going to Jareth, put me in the bog?" She asked sweetly. She looked at him and continued as he just glared angry at her. "You have been saying that for centuries it's getting old." Jareth continued staring at her like he wanted to kill her. She reached behind her and grabbed her Sais if she needed them; she has no problem killing Jareth. All he has to do is make a move or the queen wishes it and it is done.

An Elf male turned the corner and saw Krysta and King Jareth in what looked like a heated argument, which isn't surprising because Jareth could always get under Krysta's skin. The elf male has long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, a green poets shirt, over that a brown vest buttoned down, blue pants a little looser than Jareth's. In height he is a little taller than Jareth. Kyrista's height is in between both of them. The Elf male approached them.

"Krysta is he bothering you?" The Elf male asked. Jareth and Krysta looked at him; the Goblin King looked annoyed at the interruption.

"What's your name Parsley?" Jareth asked annoyed.

The Elf male rolled his eyes and kept his anger down. "No sir, it's Farley." He replied.

Jareth smiled wickedly. "What a nice feminine name." The king replied back.

Krysta crossed her arms over chest and gave Jareth an annoyed look. "Oh, and your name is a manly name." She raised a brow at Jareth.

The king sighed loudly and walked away.

"Good luck seducing the new queen." Krysta called to him.

Farley looked at Krysta concerned. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

She blushed bright red and avoided eye contact and replied in a low nervous voice. "I'm fine."


	3. Chapter 2

Authors Notes- Thanks first to my Beta Kyrie, also to those who are reading this.

Also thoughts are in Italics.

Chapter Two

Sarah was in the queen's throne room, she was getting nervous, the queen isn't talking just staring at her, making her feel like she is naked. She even looked down at herself of couple of times to make sure she still had clothes on. The Queen still looking at her, walked over to a table filled with bottles of alcohol. She took a goblet, picked up a bottle with thick dark red liquid. Sarah assumed it was wine, but fears it may be blood. The Queen looked at her.

"Wine?" The queen asked as she held up the bottle. Sarah is relieved.

" No, thank you, Your Highness." She replied in a friendly, but nervous tone.

The queen poured the wine in her goblet she than brought it up to her nose to smelled it. Closing her eyes and inhaling the scent, she took a sip. Sarah watched her, mainly because she still wasn't sure exactly why she was here. All Hoggle told her was the queen wanted to see her. The Queen looked at her.

" You're wondering why I requested you here?"

" Yes."

Amelia put her goblet down on the table, she was walking towards Sarah. Amelia stopped in front of her. She pushed her hair behind her ear than she caressed her check with her fingers.

"You are here, my dear," she got closer to her and whispered in her ear. "to take my place."

She moved back from the queen, to look at her with wide-eyes. She wasn't sure she heard the queen right.

Amelia looked her in the eyes. "Yes, my dear you heard me correctly."

Sarah looked back at her, studying the queen, wondering why she would want a human to take her place as queen.

"Are you dying?" She asked worried but also trying to understand, exactly what was happening here.

The queen shook her head no and smiling, she answered her in a gentle voice " No, my dear, it is just my time to step down. To let someone else take the throne"

"Your highness, I don't understand." She took a breath and continued. "Why me?"

Amelia took another sip of her wine. She stared at Sarah lovingly, like a mother would look at her child. She smiled before speaking " Everyone here in the kingdom loves and respects you."

"Why?" She is still confused over the conversation.

"You beat Jareth. To all the people here my dear, you're a hero." The queen stated.

Sarah looked confused. She let the words sink in before asking, "I am a hero because I broke a man's heart?"

"Not just any man, dear. The Goblin King is ruthless. He will do anything to get what he wants." The queen advised her.

Sarah swallowed nervously, looking at the queen trying to comprehend what the queen was telling her, she still didn't know her place here. "So you want me, to become queen?" She says. A queen wants her to be the new queen? She only had fantasies like this when she was younger, but then again what little girl didn't?

"I'm not sure, Your Highness. I wanted to go to college, have a life and forget this place." She disputed to the queen.

Amelia thought about it and debated back. "You have until Saturday to make up your mind."

She stood there thinking about what the queen said, than she looked at her watch "Well, I missed graduation. I might as well stay here." She said disappointed.

The queen smiled really big at her. "That is great, dear." Amelia hugged her quickly before she walked towards the door and knocked on the inside. Amelia waited a couple of seconds. The door creaked open.

Sarah looked into the darken hallway as woman walked in and bowed her head, than raised it to look the queen in the eyes.

"Yes, Your Highness?" She asks in a neutral tone.

" Krysta, take young Sarah here to her new bed chamber." Amelia ordered.

"Yes, Your Highness." She replied bowed her head and waited in the dark hallway for Sarah to join her.

Sarah looked at the queen one last time, smiling genuinely before she bowed her head. She then followed the woman into the hall closing the door behind her.

Amelia looked around her throne room, her eyes laid upon the portrait of her husband Richard.

"I think Sarah is going to make it here." She went into a daze, and then smiled. "Yes Richard, I totally agree. The Goblin King won't like it one bit." She laughed wickedly.

Jareth walked into his dim-lighted study. He slammed the door behind him. He was almost at his desk when he heard a male voice behind him.

"Something didn't go your way again."

He turned around quickly looking at a fae male with long brown shaggy hair dressed almost like Jareth but in loser clothes. "Link, why are you here?" He says in agitated tone.

"Was it Sarah again?" Link says in an amused tone with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"No, not her." Jareth said looking around the room getting frustrated "Damn what happened to my good ale?" He started throwing things on the floor.

"We drank it all last week." Link replied in a hurried tone, wanting to know why Jareth was so mad.

Jareth looked up at Link with a big smile on his face "Right, that was a good party." He started thinking about it. "We got so drunk that night." Jareth started searching for something else.

"So what happened to Ella?" His friend asked curiously. He can tell his friend was distracted so he waited for the question to sink into his head.

Jareth looked over at him "Uh...what?' he asked as he was distracted.

Link smiled and raised an eyebrow at him "Ella what did you do to her?"

"Oh her, I slept with her." He went back to his task.

"Right, of course you did." Link started watching him. " What in the devil are you looking for?" He asked his friend curiously.

"Something to get myself drunk on." Jareth replied still looking through all his bottles of alcohol that are in a cluttered cabinet.

Link laughed "Okay.., so it's not the girl, than what is wrong?"

"It's Krysta, she gets under my skin." He replied reaching for a bottle staring at it.

"She reminds me of you, she is so stubborn and childish." Link said while laughing

"Oh bite your tongue." Jareth replied bitterly

"What the hell is that?" Link asked as he pointed to the bottle in Jareth's hand.

"Oh... This, it's some kind of wine my goblins invented." He handed the bottle to his friend, Link looked at it, shaking it up it was a dark brown liquid, with things floating around in it.

"Do I really want to know what this is, or what the hell is in it?" His friend asked in a disgusted tone.

The king took the bottle back from his friend, looking at the contents in the bottle too. "No, really you don't." Jareth said he unscrewed the cap and started drinking.

Link actually started to turn green, he had to cover his mouth and turn away.

Jareth drank the complete bottle down, he made a loud burp, covered his mouth than ran for the bathroom.

Link started to laughing.

Awhile later Jareth returned in different clothing.

Link smiled at his friend raising his eyebrows.

"I am never drinking that again." Jareth says as he sits down on his leather couch.

"I guess you punished the goblin that made it?" He asked his friend in amused tone ready to laugh.

"Yes I did." He stated.

"So what did you do to him, the bog?" Link asked while laughing.

Jareth looked at him annoyed. "No I made him clean out the dragons cage."

"Oh, Sarah 's cage?" his friend laughed more.

The king looked at him sharply and quickly stood up advancing on his friend.

His friend started to get serious.

"I did not name her Sarah." He said cruelly .

"You have to admit it, it would be funny if you did." Link started laughing hysterically for a couple of minutes than continued trying to keep a straight face "If you had, and the dragon did something bad, you could say bad Sarah." Than he started laughing hysterically.

Jareth rolled his eyes at him and sighed an annoying sigh. He started to head to the door.

Link stopped laughing. "So what is the dragon's name anyway?" Link inquired.

Jareth turned around letting out a frustrating breath "I don't know she never told me." He started to walk out the door again.

"Where are you going? To see Ella again?" Link teased the king.

"No, to seduce the new queen." He replied as he walked out of the study slamming the door behind him.

Link stood in the room laughing.

Sarah was walking down the hallway with Krysta, the elf kept sneaking looks at Sarah, noticing would sneak looks back at Krysta, when the others weren't looking. The Elf smiled an amusing smile. "So you're Sarah." She used in a bewildered tone.

She just looked at the Elf and replied "Yes I am."

The Elf looked her up and down again "You're so little." She taunted her. Sarah stares at her. Krysta saw her facial expression out of the corner of her eye, and smiled loving the affect she had on her. They came to a stop at a room. The Elf put her hand on the door knob and opened the door all the way, until the door hit the wall. "This is your bedroom." She says as she opens her arms wide expressing what she is saying. She followed the Elf in looking around, her eyes went wide at the size of the room, she never been in a room that big before.

" Do you like it?" She questioned.

"Uh..yes it's very nice." Sarah replied staring at the room in awe. "Then I will leave you." The elf couldn't wait to leave and you could tell that by her tone.

"WAIT!" Sarah called stopping her from leaving.

Krysta had a mean look on her face, but by the time she turned around she had a smile on her face. "Yes?" The Elf asks in a aggravated tone.

"Is there somewhere I can take a bath?" She wondered.

Krysta pointed to a closed door next to the four poster bed "Right through there." she responded.

"Thank you." She looked at the Krysta.

The elf smiled. "I don't trust you." Krysta remarked at her before quickly leaving the room before Sarah had time to respond.

Sarah didn't know why Krysta didn't seem to like her, but she didn't want to worry about that now. She wanted to take a nice hot bath and go to sleep. She was tired, and having a lot on her mind was making her sleepy.

Jareth appeared in the hallway of the queen's castle. He was hearing her servants say there was a new female in the castle, and where her room was. Now Jareth is standing outside that very room. He pressed his ear to do the door. It was quiet inside. He then turned his head in both directions of the hall to make sure no one was coming. It was clear. He turned the doorknob slowly and quietly not wanting to scare the girl. He poked his head inside the room, he didn't see or hear a noise. He walked all the way in quietly closing the door behind him.

As he walked deeper into the room, he came closer to the bed. He heard noises coming from the bathroom, so he quickly started to remove his clothing. First his cape went, than his shirt, than his boots, leaving him bare chested and bared feet. He laid down on the bed on his side facing the bathroom door with his elbow on the bed and his head propped in his hand.

Sarah got out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her waist, she unplugged the tub and watched the water go down. She walked over to the mirror wiping the mirror with her hand so she can see her reflection. She picked up a comb off the bathroom counter, and combed it through her long wet hair. After getting rid of the tangles, her hair looked like wet strings of silk, she dried off with her towel. She put on the night gown and bathrobe waiting for her on the hook on the back of the bathroom door. After she got dressed, she put the towel over the rack and opened the door. She is wearing a white satin nightgown barely see through, and a white sheer bathrobe, while she is combing her fingers through her hair. She is looking through her hair it looks like there is figure of something or someone on her bed. She stops her fingers in mid air, lifts her head up and looks at her bed. She jumps back out of fear.

She quickly wraps her bathrobe around her holding it to her chest. She focuses on her bed, looking at the person from head to toe. He has bare feet , wearing pants, too tight of pants, no shirt, just a pendant in the middle of his chest, and his face she could never forget his face. But here he was giving her a sexy teasing smile. She wondered what he was doing on her bed.

_Yes, he is on your bed. _A voice in her mind said. She still wondered why he was there. What was his plan? Was he in the wrong room, maybe he was expecting someone prettier bigger chested. He is hot, she admitted to herself.

_Y__es__, he is one hot god of a man._The voice said again.

_Shut up__. _She said to the voice.

Sarah did not like the way he was staring at her, like he was about to pounce on her almost as if he could read her thoughts, and at the minute they weren't clean. They were thoughts no good girl should ever think about doing, especially with someone that cruel. Her curiosity got the better of her.

"Goblin King, what are you doing in here?" 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Goblin King, what are you doing here?" She still kept her bathrobe tightly wrapped around her body, to keep Jareth from seeing anything. The king quickly sat up on the bed, placing his feet on the floor.

"I could ask you the same thing." He says as he stood up.

Sarah backed up away from him, she didn't trust him. He started walking closer to her, like he was the hunter and she was the prey. Her back hit the wall next to the bathroom door. Jareth smiled sexily at her, knowing she had no way to escape. He stood in front of her, put his right arm on the wall next to her leaning into her, she noticed this seemed very familiar, they were in the same position they were in the cave. When he asked how she was enjoying his labyrinth. But she remembered him to be more clothed, he moved his head closer to her, his lips inches from hers, she started to panic, he could tell she was nervous the way she was breathing hard, and staring at him wide-eyed.

"I asked you a question precious." He repeated whispering against her lips.

She took a deep breath and replied. "The queen invited me."

He started thinking than smiled wickedly at her, he lifted his head up to stare her in the eyes , since his eyes were focused on her lips, before now. "So you're the new queen." He took a guess.

Sarah started shaking her head no frantically, than whispered "No." under her breath, he barely heard her.

"Then why did the queen invite you here?" With his voice it sounded more like he was grilling her or pumping her for information, than asking a question.

"The queen wanted to meet me." She looked him right in the eyes and said it, with the same look she gave him when she told him that his Labyrinth was a piece of cake.

" So you're not the new queen." He says in relief.

She smiled at him. "Good ,god no." He started moving closer to her, she thought he was going to kiss her, instead he took his pointer finger on his left hand, and ran it across gently over her lips, his right arm still next to her head on the wall.

She just looked him curiously not sure what he is doing, but what really annoyed her was that he would smile a seductive smile at her. Like he knows he was having some effect on her. Before she knew it, his lips were upon hers, in the softest, romantic kiss she ever experienced.

Jareth pulled way, she looked at him disappointed that he stopped, he was ready to go towards her again, and when he stopped and muttered through his teeth. "I am going to kill those goblins." He covered his mouth and walked quickly into the bathroom, the door slammed shut behind him.

Sarah was confused she was wondering what his goblins had to with him going to the bathroom. Then she heard him heaving in the bathroom, and she smiled understanding now, that his goblins must have given him food poisoning.

While he was busy in there, she quickly went around the room collecting his clothes, she stood next to the bathroom door with his clothes in her hands. The toilet flushed in the bathroom, the door opened, he came out wiping his mouth with his hand. He looked at her with a look of sympathy on his face, she ignored it and handed him his clothes.

"Here."Jareth took his clothes from her and gave her a saddened look. He didn't have time to get dressed; she pushed him to the door. She opened the door, and to anyone in the hall the scene probably didn't look good, him half dressed, her just a nightgown and bathrobe, but they both didn't notice a woman with blonde hair in messy bun, wearing a brown dress, with a white apron tied at the waist, outside the door, her hand in a fist ready to knock, frozen in the air. She just watches the scene in front of her. Jareth had his back to the woman.

"GET OUT!" Sarah yelled he stared at her giving her another one of his seductive smiles.

"No kiss goodbye first?" He flirted with her. She Laughed and pushed him into the hallway. He bumped into the woman and turned around quickly.

"Jareth" "Ella" They both said at the same time gasping in surprise. Sarah studied the two in front of her.

Ella looked at Jareth than at Sarah, noticing that he is half dressed, and Sarah wearing a nightgown that barely covered her up.

"Did you sleep with her? She wondered jealousy.

He looked at her defeated. "I tried too."

"YOU BASTARD!" Ella screamed than slapped him hard on the left side of his cheek. Jareth than turned to look at Sarah will a look of sympathy again on his face.

Sarah than smiled wickedly at him and screamed in the same tone Ella did "YOU BASTARD!" than slapped him hard on the right side of his face. Jareth stood there confused.

Sarah ignored the king, and looked at Ella. "Would you like to come in." She asked sweetly.

"Yes I would love to." She replied politely they both smiled at Jareth wickedly, and slammed the door in his face, once they were in the room. He stood at the door looking dumb struck he whispered to himself "what the hell happened" and he disappeared back to his castle.

Sarah sat on the bed staring at Ella, she was standing in front of Sarah, she looked very nervous fidgeting with her apron, Sarah watched her not sure why she was so nervous.

Ella raised her head to look at her ashamed. "I want to apologize for my behavior."

Sarah studied her. "Why?" she wondered.

"A servant is not allowed to use violence, against anyone in a higher station." She bowed her head down in shame after she said that.

Sarah was curious. "Than why did you slap him?"

"I was jealous." The servant looked at the ground.

"Are you and Jareth...together?" She asked nervously.

Ella rose her head sharply "No, ma'am, I'm just in love with him." She looked back down at the ground again.

"I see does he feel the same about you?" Sarah questioned.

Ella shook her head no a couple of times, than raised her head to look at Sarah. "Why did you hit him?" she asked nosily.

"It seemed like he hurt you, and I don't like to see people hurt." She replied back.

Ella smiled shyly at her. "Don't worry I didn't sleep with Jareth." The servant looked pleased.

"Well he did try." She added.

Ella looked jealous "Well he does want to seduce the new queen." She says again without meeting her eyes.

"Why?" Sarah wondered.

Ella looked at her. "Because he wants to be high king." She said in depressed voice.

"How does he even know about the new queen?" She questioned her.

"I told him" Ella replied sheepishly.

"Why would you tell him?"

"He pays me to spy on the queen." She said as she started to fidget with her clothes again.

Sarah could tell by the way Ella was acting, that she was making her uncomfortable, but she had to know. "Paid you with what?" Sarah asked curiously.

Ella stopped fidgeting with her dress and looked sadly in Sarah's eyes "If he likes the information I give him, he has sex with me, than pays me with coins." She looked away crying.

Sarah got up and walked over to her. "Why do you let him treat you like a whore?" she asked sympathetically.

Ella turned her head sharply to look at her and shouted "BECAUSE I AM IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

Sarah felt sadness for Ella and madness towards Jareth. "HE"S AN ASS!" She also yelled.

Ella looked confused and asked, "What's an ass?"

Sarah laughed and replied "Jareth."

Jareth reappeared in the same room he left earlier. Link was still in the room when he arrived, making himself comfortable on his couch. Link turned his heard around to look at Jareth, he then got up off the couch.

"So how did it go with new queen?" He questioned.

"I didn't find her." He replied.

"What happened?" he questioned.

"Why do you ask?" Jareth wondered.

"You have two red hand shapes, on both your cheeks." Link says laughing.

Jareth reached up with his hands to his cheeks and rubbed them. "So again, what happened?"

"Sarah's here." He stated.

"And she hit you." Link laughed.

"Well yes on one side." He said.

"Who hit the other side?" Link asked curiously.

"Ella." He says as he sat on the couch leaning back, one arm over the arm the other over the top.

"Ah... So Ella found out about Sarah." He smiled as his friend as he said it.

"Ella, found out that I tried to seduce Sarah," He said as he took a deep breath. "she was not happy."

"I guess not, since she is in love with you." Link said as he poured both himself and Jareth a glass of wine.

"I can't help that." Jareth replied as he took the glass from Link and brought the glass to his nose to smell it.

Link laughed at him and responded. "It's real not what the goblins made." Jareth smiled and took a sip relieved that it was in fact wine.

Link took a sip from his glass thinking aloud. "Seducing didn't work with Sarah." Jareth looked up at him and wondered what he was getting at. "You're going to have to romance her."

Jareth put the glass down on the table next to him and shook his head. He stood up quickly pacing with his hands behind his back. "I never romanced a woman before."

"That is why you need to learn." His friend said.

Jareth stopped quickly looking at him. "You're going to teach me?" he replied jokingly.

"Well I have been married to my Annabelle for a long time." Link responded.

"You still romance her?" Jareth asked curiously.

"Of course and she is still happy with me."

"If she wasn't she would be with me." Jareth teased his friend.

Link rolled his eyes annoyed. Link always wondered why he has been friends for so long. He can only come up with that they have been through a lot and he is the only one who understands how Jareth's mind works. Jareth twisted his wrist. A crystal ball appeared his palm. He started to look into it his friend watched him curiously, he then blew the crystal ball out of his hand and it floated out of the window.

"What did you do?" Link asked curiously.

Jareth replied. "Something romantic, I hope."

Sarah woke up the next morning and opened her eyes. She was a bit disoriented not remembering where she was. She quickly sat up looking around the room; her eyes fell on a vase full of a variety of flowers on her vanity table. She pushed the covers off of her, got out of bed and walked over to the table. She smiled at the flowers as she was running her fingers over the velvet feel of them, she bent down and smelled them. She noticed on top of the flowers laid a card. She stood back up and picked it up, took it out of the envelope and read the card.

_Sarah,_

_To brighten up your day._

_Jareth_

What Sarah didn't know was that she was being watched. Jareth was sitting in his chair in his throne room looking through his crystal ball in his hand. Link stood next to him, than they both heard a loud noise come from the crystal ball. Jareth leaned back out of fear.

"What was that?" Link asked wondering.

The king looked disappointed." she threw the flowers against the wall, breaking the vase."

"Why would she do that?" he questioned.

"CAUSE HE'S AN ASS!" A female voice shouted in front of him. Jareth and Link raised their heads to look at the visitor.

"Ella, what do you want?" Jareth asked annoyed. Ella was about to answer when Links voice stopped her.

"What did you call him?"

"An ass." she replied.

"Never heard that word before." Link responded. A lot of people in the kingdom never understood the words that human spoke or there meaning. Only Jareth did since he dealt with humans all the time.

"What's that mean?" Link asked Ella.

"Jareth."She responded. Link laughed while Jareth looked furious.

"Sarah told you that?"

"Yes." She says while smiling at him cruelly.

"I should go talk to her." Jareth says as he gets out of his chair and walks to the door.

Ella's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Don't you think you did enough to her?"

Jareth turned around looked at her smiling wickedly and disappeared.

Ella shared a sad look with Link. Ella was sad with jealousy, and Link was sad for Ella and his friend.

After Sarah cleaned up the mess of the crystal vase and the flowers, she walked over to the bureau pulling open the doors, looking inside. She found a lot of pretty dresses in them, she touched every single one feeling the material, she chose a pale blue dress, and she took the dress off the rack and hung it up on the left inside of the door on the hook. On the right side was a mirror. She crossed her arms over herself grabbing her night gown, and pulling it over her head. As soon as she took it off her head and dropped it to the floor, she felt a cool breeze behind her. She knows she didn't have a window open. She turned around to see what it was. Jareth was standing in front of her his cape blowing lightly behind him, his arms crossed over his chest, and a seductive smile played on his lips. Sarah realized at that moment she was standing topless in front of him wearing only white lacy underwear. She quickly wrapped her arms over her chest.

"I am getting dressed." Sarah stated.

"I can see that." He waved his hand at her. "Please continue." He requested.

"Fine." Sarah said as she turned her back on him. She reached for the dress slipping it over her head. Jareth gave her a disappointed look that the dress was now covering up her naked body. Sarah turned to look at herself in the mirror, ignoring Jareth's presence. She pulled the sleeves of her dress gently down her shoulders. The dress went below the knees a little above the ankles, ruffled at the bottom, a white lace trim and the neck and shoulders. Sarah walked over to the vanity, picked up a hair brush, brushing her hair. She could see his reflection looking at her in the mirror lovingly. She stopped looking at his reflection and paid attention to her own. She grabbed a pale blue ribbon hanging on the mirror she wrapped it around her head, making a headband out of it, she tied it on top. She moved the bow underneath her hair. She than saw earrings and a necklace that were both a pale blue with diamonds. She put them on, than she turned around to face him.

Jareth looked at her in amazement.

She looked back at him "What?" She questioned as she looked down at her clothes ."Did I do something wrong?" she asked as she raised her head to look back up at him.

Jareth walked up to her smiling and shook his gently at her, and then whispered, "No."

She smiled back at him. "Than why are you looking at me like that?" She asked wondering.

"Like what?" He asked standing close to her.

"Like you want to kiss me."

"Oh, really?" He said in a playful tone. Sarah's face flushed. "You look like a princess" He commented to her.

"Thank you, Your Highness." She says smiling as she curtsied. He laughed seductively. She looked up at him, they both starring at each other. He reached his right hand out and started caressing her cheek lovingly; Sarah closed her eyes from his gentle touch. He smiled at her reaction; he then grabbed her around the waist gently pulling her to him. Her eyes snapped open at that action.

He kissed her passionately and longer than before. When he pulled away, he looked at her face, her eyes her were still closed and her lips were puckered, her cheeks were flushed. He smiled at her; she opened her eyes to look at him disappointingly, because the kiss ended.

"May I have permission to court you?" He requested.

Sarah looked drugged like his kiss gave her a high. "What?" She asked bewildered.

He tried again asking her. "May I have permission to court you?"

"You want to take me to court?" She says still in daze.

"In your world it would mean dating." He replied.

"Oh… right of course." She says as she was thinking, he was getting impatient waiting for her answer.

"Yes, you may court me." She says as she smiles brightly at him.

He smiled at her and kissed her quickly getting ready to disappear.

"WAIT! Where are you going?" She questioned.

"I got your permission, now I need the queens." He smiles at her than disappears. After he left she runs her fingers over her lips smiling, they are still tingling.

Jareth reappears in front of the queens throne room. He has his hand on the door knob ready to turn it to open it. When someone grabs his writs in a crushing grip. He turns his head and he is faced with a furious Krysta. He yanks his hand out of hers.

"What do you think you're doing?" She says in a violent tone.

Jareth stares at her, not understanding why she hates him so much. So he figures he might as well ask. "Why do you hate me so much?" He asks curiously.

"Kiera." She says dangerously.

"What do you know of Kiera?" He replied in a dangerous tone.

"I know you did nothing to save her!" She looked at him for a reaction. She saw the guilt all over his face.

"What do you mean save her?" He questioned.

"I watched those creatures rip her apart and eating her while she was still alive!" She paused to wipe her tears away. "She screamed so long. For you." She stopped again to turn her head away in sadness. Then looked him back in the eyes cruelly. "And you never showed up!"

Jareth looked like he was about to cry. "Was she your friend?" He inquired.

Krysta looked him the eyes heated. "No, she was my mother!" She says upset and noticed Jareth looked shocked. Krysta looked confused not sure why he would be so shocked about that.

"YOU'RE MY NIECE!" He yelled surprised.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N- I want to thank my Beta Kyrie, I know she has been very busy, I have been very patient. I hope everyone likes my new chapter here, even though I only write for entertainment purposes, not to get read, or reviewed. So still thanks for reading this and thanks for not reading this. I am also still remembering to write stories, I haven't done it in 11 years, I don't have a job where I write every day, so I am back to learning and teaching myself, anybody would like to help me that's fine. **

Chapter Four

Krysta moved away from Jareth shaking her head. "There is no way I am related to you!" Her voice said in harsh tone.

"Well you are. Kiera is my twin sister." He replied back calmly.

Jareth and Kiera were always very close. Well as close as twin siblings could be. They were alike in looks, but she was more feminine looking than him. Kiera ruled with kindness, while Jareth ruled with cruelness. Their mother was a very cruel queen of goblins. Jareth took after her, while Kiera took after their father the king who was very kind. Kiera got thrown out of the kingdom for falling in love with an elf who was a servant. Her mother disowned her since she fell in love out of her race. The queen believed that Fae should love only Fae, Elves love only Elves. Jareth and Kiera were always able to feel each other and what they were feeling. So he never understood why he couldn't feel her die. It must have to do with Krysta being her daughter.

"How come I never knew?" She wondered.

"Your mother never mentioned me?" He question curiously.

"She did but never said exactly who you were." She replied. "So I thought you were a friend or an old lover."

Jareth started to think. "You never noticed the resemblance?"

"No, she changed her looks." She responded.

"You mentioned creatures before, what creatures?" He inquired.

"They are these blood thirsty creatures." Krysta said as the fear was all over her face from remembering what they looked like. "They looked like men, but had red eyes and fangs; they lived in what was called Harmony Cove."

"Yes I remember that place, it was very peaceful." He responded as he started thinking rubbing his chin with his hand. "It was a place where all kingdoms could be together in Harmony."

"Then something happened and it got all dark." Krysta responded.

"You never found out?" He questioned.

"No, I never knew what happened." She responded.

It was rumored that a spell was cast on the queen of Harmony Cove and because of that curse it caused the once peaceful place to grow dark. Nice creatures turned evil just like the kind you would see in your nightmares. Those evil creatures escape from there world into this kingdom through a magic wall killing the people and starting a war. So far centuries has kept those creatures out. No one really knows the whole story or why the queen had a curse put on her.

Krysta looked at Jareth nervously. "So what happens now?" she questioned. "I guess we get to know each other as uncle and niece."

Ella walked into Sarah's room carrying a tray of food. Sarah didn't notice anyone in the room. She was too busy sitting on her bed thinking with a faraway look in her eyes. Ella cleared her throat. She looked up at Ella.

"Your breakfast, ma'am." Ella said as she put the tray down on her vanity table.

"Thank you." Sarah says sweetly getting up off the bed and sitting in her chair at her vanity. She started to eat as she could feel Ella's eyes upon her. She looked up at her feeling embarrassed.

"What is it?" she questioned

Ella was studying her facial expressions and replied. "You look different." She was still looking at her trying to figure out what has changed.

"What do you mean?"

"You look happier." Ella responded.

Sarah stood up smiling big. "Jareth asked to court me." She says in a very cheerful tone.

Ella's face turned red. "After the way I told you he treated me." She says outraged.

"How could you let someone treat you that way?" Sarah questioned calmly.

Ella took an angry breath. "It was the only time I could be with Jareth." She replied back.

"Jareth doesn't feel the same towards you." Sarah stated calmly never noticing Ella's hand coming towards her and slapping her hard across the face. Than strolled angrily out of the room slamming the door behind her hard that the room rattled. Sarah wrapped her arms around herself out of guilt. She didn't want to hurt Ella she was becoming a person she cared about and was hoping to be friends with. She just told Ella that so she could move on with a man who loved her and not someone using her. She believes that Ella deserves better than that. Sarah sat back down and started to pick at her food.

Krysta said goodbye to Jareth and walked away to keep the castle safe. He watched her go happily knowing that he has family left still. He thought they all got killed in the war centuries ago. He grabbed the door knob to the queen's throne room and opened the door. He found the queen kneeling again whispering to the king's portrait. He cleared his throat, the queen quickly stood up, turned around to face whoever was in her room.

"Jareth what do I owe the honor of this visit?" The queen asks as she sits down in her chair.

"I would like to ask you a question." The Goblin King says.

"Yes?" The queen asks.

"Did you know that Krysta is my niece?" The king questions in wonder.

The queen thinks for a moment and replies. "No, I had no idea."

"Yes, she is the daughter of my twin sister Kiera." Jareth states.

The queen looks deep in thought while she is mumbling Kiera over and over again. "Yes, I remember your sister. She was beautiful." She replied deep in thought. "What happened to her?" The queen questioned him.

"She was murdered by those creatures in Harmony Cove." The queen looked sad and felt bad that because of that war with the creatures and there Queen of Harmony Cove. He lost parents, sister and her husband and kids except for his niece Krysta.

"I am sorry Jareth." The queen said sincerely. Jareth bowed his head at her.

"That is not the only matter I wish to discuss with you." He expressed to her.

"What would you like to discuss now?" she asked

"I would like your permission for me to court Sarah." he replied.

"Has Sarah expressed an interest in you as well?" The queen asked in a curious tone.

"Yes she has." Jareth says smiling.

"Then you have my permission." The queen says smiling back at him. Jareth bowed happily at her and walked out of the throne room. The queen smiled watching him leave. She turned her head to look at her dead husband's portrait. "I told you everything would work out." She says happily than kisses him on the lips.

Awhile later, Sarah walks into Queen Amelia's throne room. Amelia looked up from putting ice into a glass standing behind a table covered with bottles of liquor. "Sarah dear would you like to join Richard and me in a drink?" She asked.

Sarah looked around and realized she was talking about her dead husband. "Uh... no thank you." She says sweetly.

Amelia smiled at poured herself a glass of brandy. "Jareth already asked me for permission to court you." Amelia stated.

"Oh." She says as she smiles than shakes her head to remember the reason she is here. "That is not why I am here your highness." 

"Then why are you here my child?" She asked nosy.

"I came to give you my answer on the queen question." Sarah says. "What is your answer my dear?" Amelia wanted to know. Sarah opened her mouth ready to answer.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The servants in Queen Amelia's castle were decorating her ballroom for the party tonight; everyone in the good kingdom was invited. Amelia was very happy with Sarah's news and knew that she was making the right choice. She was also very proud of Sarah.

Sarah is in her bed chambers looking through her bureau for something to wear, like every morning, she can't decide all the dresses are beautiful and she thinks they are too good for her. She had a white satin lace night gown on that went down to her ankles; it went a little low in the top area, because it was a little big on her. Sarah was so busy in thought she never heard anyone come in her room.

Jareth appeared in her room glitter flying everywhere; he saw her looking at her clothes. He never saw anyone in deep thought before over what to wear. He smiled, then walked up to her quietly and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He bent down and whispered in her ear. "I think you would look very pretty in pink."

Sarah jumped out of surprise thinking she was alone; she turned around to face Jareth she smiled really big at him. "Good morning." She says as her face brightens.

He smiles back at her and replies in a very lovingly tone. "Morning." He gave her a quick peck on the lips, his arms still around her waist. When he pulled away Sarah moaned in pleasure and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I didn't expect to see you until later." She says happily.

"I missed you." Jareth says and then looks away.

Sarah laughed "Is the goblin king getting soft?" She teased him smiling.

He looked back at her. "No," He paused and started thinking. "Just soft for you." He smiled.

Sarah smiled big. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She mocked him.

Jareth laughed softly than got serious. "You know what would happen if you do?" The tone of voice he was using scared her, she stopped smiling and got scared it showed all over her face.

"You'll kill me?" She asks fearful.

Jareth laughed at her again and smiled. "No, my dear, but there will be a punishment involved."

"P….punishment?" Her voice shook.

"Yes, punishment." He says as he picked her up. He then laid her on the bed; she looked up at him confused. He took his cape off than he crawled on the bed towards her. She just laid there not sure what he was going to do to her. He laid on top of her and smiled she smiled back. "Your punishment will be," he kissed her quickly than continued "to stay in bed with me forever."

"Oh, how will I survive that?" she says jokingly.

"Oh somehow I think you'll manage." He teased back she playfully slapped him on the chest. He was bending down to kiss her and she could see in his eyes what he wanted to do, she knew it involved more than kissing. She pushed him away gently her hand on his chest; Jareth gave her a sad pout.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." She says sadly.

He didn't understand why she seemed like she wanted the same thing he did. "Why not?" He asked curiously.

"I just think we should wait until were married." She says calmly.

Jareth's eyes widen in surprise "You want to marry me!"

"Of course, but not right now." She looked him in the eyes. He smiled he took her hands and brought her off the bed with him. He kissed her, smiled than disappeared. Sarah smiled and brought her fingers to her lips and wondered to herself. "Why do my lips always tingle after he kisses me, must be a Fae thing." She shrugged her shoulders and walked back to the bureau and pulled on the pink dress, brought it into the bathroom with her and took a bath.

Jareth appeared in the dining room for breakfast, his friend Link and his wife Annabelle was sitting at the table. They both looked at Jareth, he was just standing there with a smile on his face.

"Jareth are you okay?" He asked worried.

Jareth looked at his guests. "Sarah said she will marry me." He says in a faraway voice.

"That's great Jareth so you proposed." He said happily for his friend.

"No, not yet." Jareth looked at him and was still thinking.

"Then how do you know she wants to marry you?" Link asked confused also not sure why his friend seems so distracted.

"She said she wanted to wait, till we were married before." He stopped and looked at Annabelle embarrassed to say the last word.

"Before she made love to you." Annabelle finished for him.

"Yes." Jareth said uncomfortably.

"That's great Jareth." His friend said happily. He watched Jareth who was still deep in thought.

"What is it?" Link asked concerned.

"I am not sure, her eyes just looked so sad." Jareth said thinking.

"You're not going to sing are you?" Link asked teasingly.

Jareth shot him a glare "Is there something wrong with my singing?"

"No, but I heard that song once," He said smiling "and believe me once is enough."

"I thought it was beautiful." Annabelle said gently and sincerely.

"Thank you." Jareth smiled at her and took a seat at the end of the table. Jareth, Link and Annabelle were in a deep conversation never hearing anyone come in. Jareth looked up his mouth hung open in surprise his eyes burning with lust. Annabelle and Link followed Jareth's eyes and saw Sarah standing there in a pretty pink dress; her hair was pulled up in a bun. Sarah looked uncomfortable under there gaze.

"I wasn't sure if I was supposed to knock or not." She says nervously they all stood up.

Jareth walked up to Sarah and took her by the hand and brought her over towards Link and Annabelle.

"This is my friend, Link." He said.

Sarah gave him a look: _You have friends?_

Jareth returned her look: _Yes, I do._

Link smiled and took her hand and kissed the top of it.

"This is his wife Annabelle." Annabelle smiled at her friendly and shook her hand. Link and Annabelle took a seat at Jareth's left. Jareth sat Sarah down next to him at his right.

"So, Sarah are you staying here?" Annabelle asked while eating.

Sarah wiped her mouth with her napkin and replied. "No, I am staying with Queen Amelia."

Annabelle started thinking. "So you are just staying here for breakfast." She said than took a sip out of her goblet.

Sarah looked at Jareth than replied. "Yes. I thought since Jareth is courting me, I would have breakfast with him." She said than looked around the table. "Did I do something wrong?" She wondered Jareth grabbed her hand and kissed it. Than released it.

"No, my dear you did nothing wrong." Link's wife smiled at her.

Sarah smiled back and went back to eating. Sarah looked around at Link and Annabelle. Link was not as tall as Jareth, he dressed almost like Jareth but his clothes were a little big on him. He had shaggy brown hair long, she smiled at that cause his hair was in his face and it reminded her of her dog Merlin.

She looked over at Annabelle she had sandy blonde hair, her hair coming down a little passed her shoulders and full of ringlets she was very beautiful. It seemed like most Fae were light haired and faired skin and she wondered why.

Jareth watched Sarah lovingly he couldn't believe she was back at his castle and in his life again, and he noticed how much she grew up and how mature she was. The spoiled child he once met faded away into a woman. He also watched his friends who were laughing with each other and were so obviously still in love and centuries and four children. Two were grown probably around Sarah's age the other two were younger. He hoped him and Sarah would be that much in love centuries from now.

Sarah heard the clock above them chime, she looked up, and then quickly stood up, and everyone was taken back from her sudden action.

"Are you all right dear?" Annabelle asked concerned.

"Uh... Yes, fine." She said she looked at everyone. "I forgot the queen wanted to see me for a dress fitting." She quickly said goodbye to everyone. She was such in a hurry she forgot to kiss Jareth goodbye. She ran from the castle and into the coach and back to the queen's castle.

Krysta opened Amelia's door to her bed chambers. "Your highness, Lady Sarah is here." She announced.

"Thank you my dear you may go." The queen called back. Sarah walked in looking around she never been in the queen's bed chambers before. Amelia looked at her studying her awe expression as she looked all over the room.

"This will be your room, when your queen." The queen said.

Sarah looked at her. "You have my dress for tonight?" Sarah asked with excitement in her voice.

"Yes, dear, I do." She said as she grabbed a bag and handed it to her.

She opened the bag up and noticed the dress looked almost like her ball gown, but it was white, short sleeved had lace and jewels all over it. Sarah looked up at the queen.

"Go ahead my dear, try it on" The queen smiled at Sarah.

Sarah quickly grabbed the dress and went behind the curtain in the room changing; the queen was also changing into her dress.

A couple of minutes later Sarah came out, the queen turned around to look at her. She put her hands over her heart and let out a happy sigh. "You look very beautiful, my dear." The queen said.

"Thank you." Sarah said this was the moment she truly felt like a princess.

Amelia took her hand and sat her down at the vanity. "I am going to do your makeup and fix your hair." The queen said.

Sarah sat there watching the queen put her hair up in a bun she than started to put her make up on. Sarah has never had anyone do this before to her, she thought it is probably something a mother would do to their daughter. Never her mother or step-mother ever had, however. She had to learn about makeup by herself.

Amelia took her hands. "Stand up my dear."

Sarah stood up.

Amelia started looking at her smiling in an adoring way, than Amelia's face looked scared and she had the faraway look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked worried.

Amelia gripped Sarah's shoulders roughly, hard enough to leave marks, she looked in her eyes. "A darkness is coming for you, I can't stop it." Sarah looked horrified as Amelia continued as she caressed her cheek "It wants to kill you, my dear." Than Amelia went back to normal and looked at the look of fear on Sarah's face.

"What's wrong, my dear?" Amelia asked confused.

Sarah looked confused at her. "You have no idea what you said?" She asked.

"No, what did I say?" The queen asked concerned.

"It's nothing." Sarah said. "Come on, dear. We have a ball to get too." Amelia said as she grabbed her hand pulling her out of the room excitedly.

Most of the guests were already in the ballroom dancing.

Jareth is standing by the table with food and drinks looking nervous.

Link and Annabelle walked up to Jareth. "Is Sarah here yet?" Link asked.

"I don't see her." Jareth replied. Link and Annabelle noticed that Jareth looked nervous.

"What's wrong buddy?" Link asked his friend while patting him on the back.

"I am going to ask Sarah to marry me tonight." Jareth says.

Annabelle clapped her hands in happiness while Link smiled. "Isn't that a bit fast?" His friend wondered.

"If you'll remember I have loved Sarah for years." He replies back.

Sarah and Amelia walked in. Amelia quickly hugged Sarah and whispered in her ear. "You're going to do great." She left Sarah in the doorway she met with the Royal council.

Sarah felt this was familiar she felt like she was back in Jareth's ballroom years ago, but she could tell it was a different place. "Well come on feet, let's get this over with." She said to herself and walked in the room. She started to look around at everyone and looking for Jareth.

Annabelle nudged Jareth. "Sarah's here."

Jareth looked up quickly spilling his red wine on his white's poet shirt. "Damn." He whispered he put down his glass and made his way towards Sarah. Sarah noticed him coming towards her and stood still In the middle of the floor, and she noticed of course he would wear the same outfit he wore last time they were in a ballroom. But she didn't know how he looked much more handsome than he did last time, maybe she just really didn't notice last time.

"Can I have this dance?" Jareth asked as he bowed his head and held out his hand.

"Yes, you may." She said they started to dance much the same way they danced before not keeping their eyes off each other. The music stopped Jareth and Sarah didn't notice to wrapped up in each other. Until they heard someone yell for announcement than they stopped and paid attention to the person speaking.

"May I present Queen Amelia." The male voice said.

Queen Amelia went up to the microphone in front of everyone. "Thank you everyone." She paused to look at everyone happy but ready to cry. "As you know it is time for me to pass down the crown, I just couldn't do it alone anymore without my Richard. I know all you voted for the new Queen, and you all will be happy to know that she accepted." Amelia stopped when everyone started to cheer except for Jareth and Sarah. They just looked around at everyone. "So may I present to you the new Queen Sarah Williams." Everyone cheered and clapped. Sarah smiled than looked at Jareth, he gave her a look of betrayal.

"Jareth." Sarah said sadly walking towards him.

"You lied to me." he says with angry clearly in his voice. Sarah started to reach her hands out to him. "Don't touch me" He hissed at her and walked away. Sarah dropped her hands to her side and bowed her head down. Everyone one watched the scene.

Than the power went out for a couple of minutes, when the lights went back on someone yelled "THE NEW QUEEN IS GONE!" (OH NO! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?)


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: first- My Beta is too busy with life, to help me out, so I am on my own, until she can help again. Second- I am not writing for reviews I could care less if I get them. I am doing this just for fun. And I don't anything of the movie Labyrinth or characters those belong to Jim Henson Company, all I own is the Plot and my own made up characters.

Chapter Six

Sarah woke up in a cage, she looked around had no idea where she was. She stood up, she walked to the bars to look out. She saw a person coming towards her. Sarah looked around and whispered to herself "why am I here"

A woman's voice came out of nowhere and replied "you are here, because I want to meet the new queen". The New Queen looked around, looking for where the voice came from her than noticed a woman with golden wavy hair and tanned skin, wearing a white gown standing a foot away from her. "Who are you?" The woman walked towards her until she was in front of the bars and told her "I am Lamia, the queen of what used to be Harmony Cove; it is now called the dark Kingdom" Lamia holding eye contact with Sarah. Lamia looked Sarah up and down than looked her in the eyes and smiled "so your Jareth's new flavor of the month, year or century or whatever" Sarah raised her chin up in defiance. She laughed at her "pretending you're not scared of me, you might not be honey, but you should be afraid of my pets they want to eat you" Lamia said. Sarah heard growling in the background.

Sarah looked at her curiously "How did this place become like this?" "It is all because of Jareth's mother", "were you and Jareth ever together" her voice sounding jealous. "Hell no, I had affair with his father, the first Goblin King Roland" she paused to see what Sarah's reaction was she gasped out of surprise. "So what did Jareth's mother do?" Sarah asked "Jareth's mother Queen Arlene, didn't find out until I had Roland's baby" Lamia paused to hold back tears "Arlene disguised herself as my healer, when the baby was born" she paused again to wipe her tears "she took out her sword and cut my baby's head off" she than looked Sarah in the eyes saying the last part "I see that over and over every time I close my eyes" "I'm sorry" Sarah said sincerely.

Lamia looked at her "you should be careful Jareth is just like his mother". "I know" she replied. " oh honey the last time you were here, he was not being mean" Sarah looked her straight in the eyes " WHAT!" she cried " you're lucky Jareth never did to you what he did to those other girls" she replied " what are you talking about?" Sarah's tone was getting angry "all those other girls not as lucky as you" she paused Sarah giving her a disbelieving look "he would kill those girls and let his goblins clean up the mess, the babies he kept. If they smelled and were dirty got changed into goblins, the clean ones he gave to good homes" Sarah turned away from her. This was not the same Jareth she knows. She thought she could be lying.

"Jareth loved killing those girls with his bare hands, he would snap their necks" Lamia said smiling. Sarah turned around giving her a disgusted look. "But then you came along, he started watching you in the park in his owl form. And falling in love with you" Lamia looked at Sarah smiling and continuing " your brother was the only baby he ever took care of, the other babies he let the goblins take care of, he never sang to them either like he did for your brother". Sarah turned around "why are you telling me all this?" her voice sad " I wanted to know what you did, to make the Goblin King who had a heart of ice, fall in love, with a human no less" Lamia said looking disgusted. "I didn't do anything, he did it all on his own" Sarah muttered her voice shaking from tears coming.

"Don't cry young Sarah, Jareth doesn't deserve your tears". Sarah angrily wiped her tears "why am I here?", "I already told you, I wanted to meet the new queen, that is all" she replied. They heard growling and someone walking towards them. When the person got up to them it looked right at Sarah. It had red eyes and fangs and was drooling from being hungry. Sarah gasped in fear and moved back from the bars. "Can I eat her" the creature hissed through its fangs. "NO!" Lamia shouted "but I'm hungry" the creature hissed "eat a slave, that's why they are there for" the creature walked away. Sarah walked up to Lamia "what was that thing?" Sarah asked afraid "they are blood thirsty creatures, I believe in your world you would call them vampires" Lamia replied

"How did Jareth's mother do this to you?" Sarah wondered," she cursed me" she said getting angry "cursed you" Sarah muttered "yes everyone thought she was a witch, if someone didn't listen to her, they got punished" Lamia looked at Sarah who looked scared, probably for her life and from the stories she is telling "who do you think made the bog of eternal stench" "oh my god Jareth's mother" she put her hand to her chest and gasped surprisingly. " and she created the oubliette, that place she kept people chained up and tortured them, than when she got tired of them, she just left them there to die" " a place to put people to forget about them" Sarah whispered "exactly" Lamia said " what kind of curse did Jareth's mother put on you" she asked intrigued " well the last words she said to me was, you seductress snake" Lamia explained as she turned into a snake with a human head than changed back " my god" Sarah said with her hand on her chest.

" that's not the worst of it" she stated "it's not" the new queen asked " the worst part is getting turned on by every good looking guy around, I can't do anything about it, the guy starts to get turned on, I turn into a snake and kill them" Lamia explained while she turned her head in guilt. "I don't want to kill them but I have no choice" she looked back at Sarah with tears in her eyes. "Can the curse be broken?" Sarah asked "yes, I have to get killed, and I am not going anywhere" she strongly stated the last part.

Back at the ballroom

Jareth and Link were putting together an army, Farley was ready to go and so was Krysta. Jareth walked up to Krysta grabbed her arm hard and pulled her aside. She tugged her arm out of his hand. "What the hell is your problem?" she asked mad "you are not coming" Jareth said firmly. "Oh all of a sudden you realize I am your niece, and you're going to tell me what to do" she said acting like a spoiled child. "Yes I can" he said getting ready to lose his temper "fuck you, uncle Jareth, I'm going" and she walked away. Jareth controlled himself and followed her out the army following them. The army went on their horses.

"I bet Sarah is in the dark kingdom" Link ventured

"You're probably right" Jareth agreed

The army headed to the dark kingdom.

Sarah stood in the cage pacing back and forth. Lamia was watching Sarah smiling. "I don't think Jareth is coming for you" Lamia provoked her, Sarah turned around sharply "Jareth will come for me".

"Yes he will" a male voice said from the distance coming towards them. When he got into the light, they saw Jareth and an army not far behind him "Jareth" Sarah said happily going up to the bars. Lamia turned around to look at Jareth. And started to get turned on, Jareth started feeling it to but he kept his eyes on Sarah. He knew if he looked at Lamia he would feel it. " where is the key" Jareth demanded" I'll get it" Lamia said walking away she came back not even seconds handing Jareth the key " hurry up and get her out of here " Lamia cried feeling the effects getting stronger. She backed away from them. Jareth let Sarah out they started to hug. Than he pulled away running his hands all over her body, checking for cuts "are you okay? Did she hurt you?" he asked his voice full of concern. Sarah smiled at him and shook her head no. "Let's get out of here" he said as they were walking towards the army. They all heard Sarah scream, the army including Jareth turned around, they saw the creature holding Sarah ready to bite her. Jareth took out a sword luckily it wasn't made of real iron but just as strong as if it was. "Let her go" Jareth demanded. "You heard him" Lamia's voice ordered the creature. The creature let Sarah go Jareth was ready to touch her when Lamia's voice shouted "DON"T TOUCH HER!" "Why not?" Jareth asked while putting his sword away and keeping his eyes on Lamia who was behind Sarah.

"My pet clawed Sarah" showing Jareth her arm and ripped dress and a scratch she was bleeding from pretty bad. Sarah looked scared she didn't know what was going on. "What does that mean" Jareth asked confused "it means dear Jareth that the poison from my pet is in Sarah" she looked at them; they had no idea what she was talking about "she will become one of my pets" Lamia said smiling. Sarah looked at Jareth crying. He could see her eyes start to go red and her face changing wrinkly just like them. " we'll take her with us" Link suggested " no you can't, if one of you come in contact with her, you will turn into the same thing" Lamia took a breath " I know you don't want those creatures released in your kingdom" " No we don't" Jareth replied sadly

Sarah looked from Lamia to Jareth sadly" so what happens to me?"

Lamia smiled wickedly at Sarah "you get to stay here with me forever" than she laughed wickedly.

Sarah shivered out of fear, than started to cry, Jareth walked up to Sarah as close as he could get without touching her. He looked at her sadly "Sarah, I love you"

Sarah raised her head , she looked him in the eyes with tears still coming out of her eyes" I will never forget you" than she turned away from him, not wanting to watch Jareth walk away from her.

Sarah looked at Lamia angrily and ordered "Lock me up"

Lamia looked sadly at her "why you should feed, so the change will be complete"

Sarah looked at her than stressed "I will not kill anyone"

Lamia looked at her angrily and replied "than you will die"

Sarah tried to stay strong and replied" than I die" as tears came from her eyes

Lamia looked at Sarah "fine" than she opened the cage, Sarah walked in, Lamia closed the cage behind her and walked away. Sarah walked to the back of the cage, leaned against the wall; she slid down the wall crying.

Jareth is in his throne room, sitting in his chair, looking at the ring he was going to propose to her with. Feeling sad that he would never see her again, that creature will take over her body and he will lose Sarah forever. The sadder he got the angrier he got. Feeling weak and helpless knowing there was nothing he could do to save her. He dropped the ring on the floor and crushed it with his boot and whispered sadly "goodbye Sarah" he rested his arms on his knees and his head in his hands. Than raised his head up he created a crystal ball in the palm of his hand and started to throw them against the wall, one after the other. Link walked in and ducked almost getting hit with one. "WHOA!" Link yelled. Jareth stopped and looked at him.

Jareth was angry at the interruption "what do you want?"

Link took a deep breath and replied sadly "I know you're upset about Sarah, we all are"

Jareth looked sadly at him and replied in a disbelieving tone "oh really"

Link walked towards Jareth, as he got in front of him, he noticed the crushed ring on the floor, he raised his head to look at Jareth sadly "we all know how much you love her"

Jareth sighed loudly and turned away from Link.

Link smiled and told him with hopefulness in his voice "but Jareth, don't bury her yet, Amelia found a way to get rid of the curse"

Jareth looked up at Link smiling at him "what is it?"

"Come in Amelia" Link called

Amelia walked in with a book. Jareth looked at her "you found a way to help Sarah?"

Amelia looked at him smiling "yes I did"

Jareth smiled at her and was relieved that he wouldn't have to lose Sarah "what do I have to do?"

Amelia opened the book "you need this sword" she said as she pointed to the picture "than you cut off Lamia's head, and the curse is broken and Sarah is free" Jareth looked at the picture of the sword studying it "my mother has that sword" Jareth said "do you know where it is" Link asked "I do" Jareth said smiling


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Again My Beta is too busy to help me out. So I am editing myself. Sorry if it sucks, well actually I am not, it looks good to me and that is all that matters.

Chapter Seven

Later that night

Lamia walked to the cage Sarah is in. She could tell by looking at Sarah that she was fighting the creature within herself.

Lamia smiled wickedly, watching Sarah fight the change that was coming over her "don't fight it my dear"

Sarah looked up at Lamia with her red eyes and growled. "Ooh scary" Lamia teased. Sarah walked up to the bars facing Lamia " hungry dear" she teased sweetly " yes" she hissed through her fangs " I will get you a human" Lamia said as she turned around to walk away.

"No… STOP!" she called out hissing through her fangs. Lamia turned around smiling at her and said in a fake caring voice" you will die if you don't eat"

"I don't care" she hissed and turned her back away from Lamia

Lamia studied Sarah, and noticed how she was changing color, "I can already see the decay forming"

Sarah kept her back facing Lamia. Her fists clenched at her sides fighting herself not to give in. Lamia smiled "you know what happened to Jareth's parents" Sarah turned around when she said that "I killed them" she admitted than laughed wickedly.

"You bitch" a male voice said and sliced Lamia's head off from behind. Sarah turned away in disgust and hunger seeing all that blood. Her body fell, she died instantly. The kingdom started to go back to being beautiful all the evil creatures went back to good creatures again. Sarah looked at her hands and noticed her hands looked normal, she touched her face everything looked normal. She turned around and saw Jareth standing there holding a sword. Jareth remembered what Amelia told him and only him before he left _"if it doesn't lift the curse, you will have to kill_ _Sarah also_" Jareth watched her to make sure she was still Sarah. "How do I look" Sarah asked scared that she didn't change back to herself. "Beautiful" Jareth said smiling and opened the cage for her. Sarah came out and was ready to hug him but wasn't sure if she could, than Jareth reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her tightly to him. He even had tears coming from his eyes. He came here ready to kill Sarah if necessary, but is now relieved that he didn't have too.

The army and Jareth and Sarah went back to their castles, Jareth took Sarah to the healer in his castle to look her over.

"She is healthy the poison is all gone" the healer told him then left the room, Jareth smiled at Sarah who was leaning against his headboard in his bed. "Shouldn't I be sleeping in my castle" she asked him, Jareth climbed in bed next to her he quickly kissed her on the lips. "Tomorrow, I just want to hold you tonight" he said as he laid his head down on her chest hugging her tightly. Sarah slid down until her head touched the pillow. She kissed the top of his head and hugged him to her tightly. And they both fell asleep.

The Next Morning

Sarah's eyes opened she forgot where she was. She felt weight on her chest and looked down and smiled. Jareth was still lying on her chest hugging her tightly. She swears she could hear purring coming from his throat or just pleasurable moaning. Jareth started to wake up; he raised his head to look at her. Sarah bent down and kissed him on the lips quickly than pulled away, Jareth was going towards her for more; she gently pushed him away and sat up so her back was against the headboard.

"Jareth we need to talk?" Sarah's voice was firm and serious. Jareth sat up in front of her looking at her. Debating on whether or not he is going to like what she wanted to talk about.

"Okay, what do we need to talk about" he said "the things that Lamia told me" she replied Jareth took a deep stressful breath knowing that he isn't going to like it. "What did Lamia tell you" he asked worried "that you kill the girls that enter your Labyrinth" she said looking at him to see if it was true. Jareth's eyes got wide from shock that Lamia would say something like that and Sarah acted like she believed it. "I never killed anyone" he said strongly.

"Are you sure, Lamia says you're cruel" she says looking him in the eyes. Jareth looked at her "two girls in my Labyrinth got killed but not by me" "how can I believe you" "the two girls had their blood drained" he says "so it was one of her creatures" her voice sounded relieved "yes" he says as he pulled Sarah towards him "I have never killed anyone, threatened yes, killed no, well not till Lamia" he was pleased that Sarah believed him because he would never lie to her, especially if he wanted to marry her. Sarah started to thinking, he could tell she had that faraway look in her eyes" what's on your mind? "Jareth asked curiously. She looked at him and smiled, "I was just wondering if what else she told me was true" "what else did she say?" "She said she had an affair with your father" Sarah said "yes that was true" he answered "was your mother a witch?" she asked him. Jareth thought about it for a minute "it was never proven, I will admit she was cruel, but a good woman" Sarah nodded her head in agreement. He was watching her "is that all you wanted to know?" "Why did she want me to turn into that creature?" she asked him sadly "to kill me" "why?"

"To get back at my family, for what my mother did to her, even though she killed my mother" he said sadly than turned his head away

"I wish I could've met your parents and your sister" she said sadly. He looked at her "they would have loved you" he says truthfully than he kissed her. He pulled away than went on his knees on the floor in front of her. "I have falling…" "Did you hurt yourself?" she interrupted him worried. He laughed " no my love, let me finish, I have falling in love with you" he smiled at her and she smiled back " will you marry me" a crystal ball appeared in his hand he then closed his hand over it and when he opened it again, it turned into a diamond ring. Sarah looked at it and smiled and then looked at him and smiled" yes Jareth I will marry you" she said smiling happily.

Jareth got up off the floor hugging her tightly.


	9. Chapter 8

Authors Notes; sorry it took so long to update, I want to thank everyone for the comments, adding this story to your alerts and favorites it means a lot to me. So here are two chapters for everyone. It's an early Christmas gift. So Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

Chapter Eight

Sarah woke up the next morning, to sun shining on her face. Her head on Jareth's chest, his arms wrapped snuggly around her body, she thought it was all a dream, until she brought up her left hand to look at her ring finger and she smiled happily. Than sadness washed over her face, not because she didn't love Jareth because she did. She was hopelessly and completely in love with him. She thinks she always has been, but didn't realize it until years later. When she saw him again. Sarah is just not sure she would be a good queen; with her being human would they take her seriously, she notice Jareth was starting to wake up. He mumbled something she couldn't make out, she giggled at him. Than laid back down on his chest, listening to his heart beat and him breathing.

Jareth woke up, he squeezed Sarah close to his body, and kissed the top of her head. Sarah smiled, she never felt this way about anyone, and she couldn't believe someone loved her like this. It's the kind of love you only read about in fairy tales and romance novels, but his world was a fairy tale and now she is a part of it forever.

Sarah raised her head off of Jareth's chest and smiled a big smile at him.

"Good morning my love" he smiled at her his voice full of happiness

"Morning" she replied back in the same tone smiling

Jareth's hands were rubbing her back affectingly, he than bent down to kiss her on the lips, he pulled away sadly; she looked up at him worried.

"Is everything okay?" she asked with worry laced in her voice

"I'm fine" he replied calmly

"Jareth please don't lie to me" she said with sadness in her voice

"I was just thinking about, what would've happened if I lost you…"

Sarah looked at him sadly "you will not lose me"

"I almost did…" he turned away from her sadly; she put her hand on the side of his face, and turned his head to face her.

"But you didn't..." he was ready to reply when again she interrupted him "hey, I am here with you, we are going to be married, and have a family, I am going to be with you forever" she quickly got out. He was opening his mouth to say something, when Sarah put her hand on the back of his head, and brought his lips down to hers, kissing him passionately.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

While the Goblin King had to take care of Matters in his own Kingdom, Sarah decided to return back to Amelia's Castle.

Sarah walked into the throne room. She noticed it empty, she looked around, and everything of Queen Amelia's is gone. She turned around and was face to face with Krysta.

Krysta had a mean look on her face, and her hands on her hips. "If you think I am going to take orders from my uncle's little slut. You have another thing coming"

Sarah held her mouth opened in shock "who is your uncle?" she asked curiously

Krysta looked at her wide-eyed in surprise "he didn't tell you"

Sarah shook her head slowly

"Jareth is my uncle" she told Sarah

Sarah was surprised and trying to process what she just told her. "I can't believe he didn't tell me" she said sadly

"He must have been distracted by saving your life and asking you to marry him" she said cruelly

Sarah looked at her confused "why do you hate me so much?"

Krysta stepped closer to Sarah "I might not be Amelia's daughter by blood, but she adopted me, so I should be next in line" as she talked she more angry

"I'm sorry that is not my fault" she told Krysta sincerely

"Oh you're sorry. That makes everything better now, doesn't it?"

Sarah could swear that it looked like Krysta was going to hit her in any minute so she was prepared for it.

"KRYSTA!" a voice yelled from behind them

They both turned around and saw Amelia standing in the door way with her arms crossed over her chest. She then walked towards them.

She stood in front of Krysta "you will serve Sarah. As you served me since you were a child"

Kyrsta opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Amelia "I have no doubt that Sarah would be a great queen. Well with Jareth's help"

Kyrsta pouted "but mother I should be the next queen"

"A servant can never be queen, unless you are actually blood" Amelia told her as she caressed her face

"But I am royalty blood" Krysta argued

"Yes, on your mother's side" Amelia told her truthfully

"What does that mean?" Krysta asked confused

"You will take over for your uncle. When he becomes high king" Amelia said smiling at her lovingly

Krysta scrunched her face up in disgust "you mean I will be the new goblin queen?" she asked Amelia nodded her head yes "I have to take care of those disgusting goblins"

"They are not that bad" Sarah told her

Krysta sighed loudly and left the room. When she got into the hallway she bumped into Jareth.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking into her eyes

"If she thinks we are going to be friends, she has another thing coming" Krysta told him and walked away. Leaving Jareth to stand there confused

Jareth walked into the room where Amelia and Sarah are.

"There you are my dear" Jareth said

Sarah turned around saw Jareth walking towards them; she met him half way and kissed him on the lips quickly.

"Well you had matters to take care of, so I came to learn about becoming high queen" Sarah told him smiling

"I think she is ready" Amelia told them smiling

"What are you going to do now?" Sarah asked curiously

"There is a cottage house not too far from here, I think I will just enjoy life for now" she told them smiling

Sarah smiled back "that's sounds like a good idea"

Amelia hugged Sarah and whispered in her ear "you will be a great queen I know that" Sarah hugged her back with tears coming from her eyes. Amelia than moved to Jareth and hugged him and whispered to him "I know you will teach Sarah everything she needs to know" Jareth smiled and nodded his head.

Amelia looked at them waved and disappeared. Jareth looked at Sarah and saw that she was crying. He walked up to her and held her hands. "What's a matter my love?" he asked concerned

"I don't like saying goodbye to people" she told him

Jareth hugged her

Krysta was sitting outside the room pouting, Farley walked up to her.

"Are you okay Krysta?" he asked in a gentle tone

Krysta looked up and saw Farley staring at her. She blushed and quickly stood up.

"Umm... uh... yes …I'm fine" she stammered out nervously

Farley smiled at her nervously.

"You look upset" he stated

"I am" she wiped the tears from her eyes and continued "Amelia is leaving. She was like a mother to me, now I have to help out my uncle's slu…" she stopped herself and looked at him he knew what she was going to say "I mean to say my uncle's Sarah" she smiled at him shyly

"She seems very nice" he told her

Krysta shrugged her shoulders at him. "I have work to do, so I will talk to you later" Farley said and walked away. Leaving her to watch him go.

"Yeah" she said low

Krysta walked down to the royal chambers where the king and the queen sleep. She raised her fist to the door to knock, than put it back down again. She than sighed heavily and knocked on the door. Sarah opened the door

"Krysta can I help you?" she asked curiously

Krysta just stared at her

"Are you looking for Jareth?" she asked

Krysta shook her head fast. Sarah looked at her concerned, usually when Krysta saw her she would express how much she hated her. And now Krysta is speechless. Sarah waited patiently to see what Krysta wants.

Krysta looked down than back up at Sarah "do you know about boys?"

Sarah smiled "some"

Krysta smiled back "come in. Jareth will be gone for a while"

Krysta walked in and Sarah closed the door behind her.


	11. Chapter 10

The New Queen

Chapter Ten

A/N: it's a New Year, so I thought New Chapter; I would like to thank everyone for reading this, for putting it as your favorite story and story alert. It means a lot to me. This chapter made me cry, maybe it is just me, or I am just got too involved with it, not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing. I don't have a beta still, this is all me. I think I do a pretty good job for just me. I am rusty at writing; I haven't written stories since 2004. I lost the flow for it, but it is coming back to me. Please enjoy.

What happened in last chapter

_Krysta looked down than back up at Sarah "do you know about boys?"_

_Sarah smiled "some"_

_Krysta smiled back "come in. Jareth will be gone for a while"_

_Krysta walked in and Sarah closed the door behind her._

Krysta looked around the room, never being in the royal chambers before; Sarah smiled and closed the door behind her.

"You can sit on the bed if you like" she told Krysta

Krysta turned around quickly looking at Sarah than the bed "a servant is not allowed to sit on the bed of the one they serve"

Sarah looked at her thoughtfully "you are not my servant, you are my family, and you will be Goblin Queen"

Krysta smiled at her, then realized what she did and frowned, she really wants to hate Sarah, but she is making it hard by being so nice and caring about people. She has no doubt that Amelia chose good for a queen. Sarah cares about everyone, unlike any queen she has ever heard of, besides her mother and Amelia. Thinking of her mother she misses her more and more each day. She is just glad those creatures are finally dead and gone, never to return again, but her mother is never coming back.

Sarah looked at her worried "are you okay?"

Krysta stopped her thoughts and looked at Sarah, and sat on the bed, than quickly stood up "no it's okay, sit down" Sarah told her Krysta sat back down, Sarah sat next to her.

"So are you having boy trouble?" Sarah asked calmly in a mother tone

Krysta blushed than lowered her head "yes" she mumbled

"What's his name?" Sarah asked smiling

Krysta raised her head to look at Sarah "his name is Farley"

Sarah thought for a moment "he works with the army here?" she asked

"Yes he does, we knew each other since we were kids, but when I got older…"

Sarah cut her off '"you started to see him as more than a friend"

"Yes" Krysta replied blushing

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, it happens to every girl" Sarah told her

"Did it happen to you?" she asked Sarah curiously

"Umm... sort of" Sarah said

"What do you mean?" she asked her

Sarah thought about how exactly how to word it.

"Well as I got older and started thinking of this place more, talking to my friends, I started to think of Jareth differently, not just as the villain I thought him to be, but more of a man. And as I thought of him as a man, I started to get a crush on him, and being around him more here, the crush became more"

"You started to fall in love with him" she asked smiling at Sarah

"Yes" Sarah replied

"So how do I know if Farley likes me more than a friend?" Krysta asked

"Has he ever treated you different from any girl he talks to?"

"He doesn't talk to any girls but me, well except for Queen Amelia and now you" Krysta told her

"So he ignores all girls but you" Sarah said

"Yes" Krysta said

"But he never asked you on a date?" Sarah asked

Krysta looked confused, Sarah saw her face.

"I mean, he never asked to court you?"

"No" she told Sarah

"Maybe you should ask him to court you" Sarah told her

Krysta shook her head frantically "girls don't do that here"

Sarah smiled laughing at herself "right I forgot, we are not in my world"

"You can do that in your world?" Krysta asked

"Yes, cause I guess guys in any world take forever to ask out a girl" Sarah said causing Krysta laughing, Sarah joined in.

"What's so funny?" A deep male voice said

Sarah and Krysta quickly looked up; they saw Jareth leaning against the doorway, the door wide open, his arms crossed over his chest, his leg crossed over the other, and a smile on his face.

"Just girl talk" Sarah told him

"Oh, really" Jareth stood up straighter raising and eyebrow coming towards them. Krysta quickly stood up "I should go" Sarah stood up "just try spending time with him, I am sure he will get the hint slowly, but still he will get the hint" Jareth looked confused at Sarah

Krysta surprised herself, Jareth and Sarah by hugging Sarah "thank you" she whispered in Sarah's ear. Then she hugged Sarah tightly and whispered "you're going to be a great mother someday" she looked Sarah in the eyes with tears in her eyes, making her eyes sparkle. Sarah gave her a sad smile, Krysta quickly let go of Sarah and ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Krysta leaned against the door on the other side, letting the tears fall "I miss you mom" she wiped her eyes angrily and walked down the hall

Jareth looked at the door confused than turned back to look at Sarah. "What was that all about?" he asked curiously

"Just girl talk" Sarah said smiling at him

Jareth smiled back at her, Sarah walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him, and kissed him deeply on the lips.

Krysta walked out into the garden, she always went out here to clear her head and think. She didn't know anyone was walking behind her, until she heard a branch snap. Krysta quickly stood up, going for her weapon. The guy held his hands up.

"It's me" Farley said

Krysta smiled and sat back down. Farley looked at her and could tell she was crying. He sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked his voice full of concern

Krysta nodded her head.

"You're lying" he told playfully while smiling

Krysta giggled but kept her head down.

"Did you just laugh?" he asked with laughter in his voice

Krysta shook her head.

"I like your laugh, it's pretty" he told her

Krysta raised her head "really?" she asked him

He smiled his reply; he brushed her black hair out of her violet eyes. "There's your pretty face, why have you been crying my dear"

"I like Sarah" she told him sadly

He laughed at her "and that is a reason to cry"

"Well" she said and laughed "I also miss my mother very much"

"You can see Amelia anytime you want, I can take you to her if you want me too" he told her getting up, her voice stopped him.

"No my real mother Kiera" she told him sadly

"Oh" he said and sat back down next to her and took her hand in his holding it.

Krysta blushed at the site; Farley put his hand under her chin raising her head up to his and looked her in the eyes.

"We have been friends for a long time, and you still blush when I show you affection" he smiled at her. The kind of smile that made her weak in the knees that she is glad she is sitting down.

She smiled at him; he started going closer to her, she closed her eyes waiting for the kiss, than quickly opening her eyes and whispered against his lips.

"Why have you never asked me to court you?"

Farley moved back surprised, Krysta looked at him and wondered if she ruined the moment. He looked at her and replied

"I wasn't sure it's appropriate, with you going to be Goblin Queen and all"

"Since I am going to be queen, than it should be my choice, and I choose you" she told him smiling

"So will you allow me to court you?" he asked her

"Yes" she said

They smiled at each other happily, than kissed her lovingly, he moved away quickly looking at her, she opened her eyes looking at him blushing and smiling. He smiled back.

"I have work I have to do" he told her

She nodded her head at him; he got up and walked away, every so often looking over his shoulder at her until he was out of site. Krysta smiled big, she stood up quickly and screamed happily.

Sarah and Jareth who were still kissing looked at each other horrified when they heard the scream.

"KRYSTA" they both yelled and ran out of the room

Review This If you want to, or don't it's completely up to you.

Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: here is a new chapter of this story, I hope you like it, so please enjoy, not sure with ending of this chapter if I should change the rating or not, please let me know. Sorry for the short chapter it's late I am tired, and couldn't think of anymore to write. I think I did pretty good for being tired, any mistakes I am totally sorry, I re-read this over ten times, to make sure I got everything, I even took some words out and replaced them with others. Well goodnight all.

Chapter Eleven

Jareth and Sarah ran outside, and saw Krysta with her arms out and she was spinning with a smile on her face.

"KRYSTA!" they both yelled her name

She stopped and turned around looking at them, her face red.

"What happened, we thought you got hurt" Sarah told her

Uh… oh no Farley asked me to court him" she said them smiling

"And what did you say?" Jareth asked in fatherly tone

"I said yes" Krysta said smiling happily

"Yes" Sarah cheered she grabbed Krysta and started hugging her. Jareth just stood there smiling at the site

They let go of each other and sat on the bench, Sarah looked up at Jareth "do you mind this is girl talk"

Jareth gasped in shock than playfully smiled at her "are you asking me to leave?"

"Yes" she said

"Fine but you owe me" he told her

"I promise I will make it up to you" she told him

He kissed her quickly on the lips and walked away smiling.

Sarah turned towards Krysta "so tell me what happened?"

"Well, Farley asked me to court him" Krysta told her happily

"That's good, and you were afraid that you would have to ask him" Sarah said

"I wouldn't even know how to do it if I did, I have never courted a guy before" Krysta told her as she hung her head down in embarrassment

Sarah was shocked "you never courted a guy; I am surprised you are a very pretty girl"

Krysta raised her head "thank you for saying that, it is very kind of you, I guess I just been busy protecting Amelia, I just never had time for a persona life"

Sarah stood up "I should go see to Jareth before he gets upset, I am always here for you, if you ever need to talk" she started walking away

"Sarah" Kyrsta called

Sarah turned around "yes"

Krysta swallowed nervously than spoke "I am sorry I was meant to you, I didn't mean it, only because I didn't trust you, but I like you now"

Sarah smiled at her "thank you, and good luck with Farley"

Kyrsta smiled and nodded her head, Sarah walked back into the castle; Krysta got up and strolled into the castle the opposite way.

Sarah walked into the queen's chambers well her and Jareth's chambers once they get married. When she opened the door, she found him lounging on the bed his arms behind his head, he was under the covers, and the sheet went to his waist, the top of his body uncovered and he was bare chested, he smirked sexily to her.

Sarah closed the door behind her "what are you doing laying there like that, I could've been the maid or something" she cried

Jareth rolled over to face her "no one will bother us, at this time of night"

He watched Sarah unzipping the back of her dress; he watched the dress drop to the floor. "Come here" he said to her seductively

She smiled at him leaving her in only her corset, she got on the bed and crawled towards him, and got under the covers next to him, he got closer to her pressing his body close to hers.

"Your naked" she stated surprised

"Yes I am, do you want to do something about it" he said to her teasing her

Sarah smiled at him and started kissing him, he pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her tightly, deepening the kiss, and Sarah wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, his tongue moved into her mouth caressing hers. She moaned in his mouth, his mouth left hers, he moved down to her exposed neck and leaving trails of kisses down the column of it, Sarah kept moaning and tightening her arms around him, he started to then lick her neck, then give her little love bites, that tickled her neck and made her laugh, he pressed his body tighter against her. She could feel him getting harder against her womanhood, the more she moaned the harder he got.

He started to unlace her corset quickly, once that was removed, he made his way down to her breasts giving them the same attention he gave her neck. He then reached down with both hands to move her underwear, she grabbed his hands, he looked up at her worried.

"I want to wait till were married" she told him breathlessly

"Why?" he pouted than continued "we both want this"

"Yes I do, so much" she said trying to catch her breath

"then let's make love" he told her kissing her again and moving his hands down to take her underwear off, she didn't stop him this time, she kissed him back hard and full of passion, they made love that night, the screams, moans and growls were the only sound anyone heard throughout the quiet castle.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: here is another new chapter, I hope you like it

Warning: there is a sex scene at the end; you don't like it don't read it.

Chapter Twelve

Today was a big day for Sarah and Jareth, they were going to become high King and Queen. Sarah woke up in bed alone, she looked around the room, Jareth was nowhere to be seen, she pulled the covers off of her, she climbed out of bed, she walked over to sit and her vanity and she grabbed a brush and started to brush her hair.

Jareth was in his throne room, sitting in his chair talking to his goblins.

"Will we ever see you again?" a goblin asked sadly crying

"Of course you will, anytime you need me, just come see me, but I am sure you will have a great queen, my niece Krysta" he told them

The goblins started moaning and groaning sadly "if she does anything that displeases you, you can tell me" he told them

Their little faces held big smiles, Jareth smiled at them as he stood up "now I have to go check on my future queen" than he disappeared from the room, the goblins watched him go sadly.

Jareth appeared in the room with Sarah, she was sitting at the vanity table, looking in the mirror, in a beautiful white gown, she had very little makeup on her face, she couldn't decide if she wanted her hair up or down, her hand kept lifting her hair up on top of her head, than she would take her hand away and her hair would fall back down. Jareth smiled at this.

"I prefer it down myself" he told her as he was walking up to her

Sarah smiled at his reflection in the mirror "are you sure it's appropriate?"

Jareth put his hands on her arms and put his chin on her shoulder, he looked at her reflection "your queen you can do anything you want"

Sarah smiled at his reflection, he kissed her on the cheek "hurry up or were gonna be late" he told her

Sarah quickly ran a brush through her hair again, than stood up smiling at him "how do I look?"

Jareth was speechless, he tried to talk but no sound came out, Sarah's face fell "I look bad don't I?"

Jareth saw how sad she got and smiled at her "no, my dear you look beautiful, you took my breath away"

Sarah smiled at him, he walked up to her and took her hand in his and kissed the top of it, Sarah smiled at the notion.

"Come, or we will be late" he told her and he took her hand and they disappeared. They reappeared in throne room, where they saw Amelia standing waiting for them, with two guards dressed in armor holding swords.

"Come my children" Amelia told them

Jareth and Sarah walked towards her and they kneeled in front of her, the guards put the tips of the swords on their shoulders. Both of their heads were bent down.

Amelia stood in front of them, looking down at them smiling.

"This is your coronation, do you promise to be loyal, kind and fair" Amelia says

"Yes your majesty" they both told her softly

"Raise your heads" she ordered

They both raised their heads to look up at her, she smiled at them "please stand"

As Jareth and Sarah both raised so did the sword on their shoulders, they looked Amelia in the eyes.

"Now that you agree, let's get to the marriage" Amelia said

Jareth and Sarah looked at each other smiling than turned back to look at Amelia.

"Are you qualified to do this?" Sarah asked curiously

"How do you think we get married here" Amelia told her

Sarah smiled "oh"

"We are here today, to join these two people in a coronation and a marriage" Amelia said

Jareth and Sarah smiled; Amelia continued "do you promise to love each other?"

"Yes" they both replied

"Do you promise to cherish each other?"

"Yes"

"Do you promise to respect each other?"

"Yes"

"Do you promise to be there for each other, all the days of your lives?"

"Yes"

"Then I now pronounce you, husband and wife and the new high King and Queen" Amelia said smiling at them, the guards sword switched the next shoulder touching it than went to the top of their heads touching them. Amelia then put the crowns on top of their heads.

"You may now kiss your bride King Jareth" Amelia said

"My pleasure" Jareth said than grabbed Sarah around the waist, pulling her to him roughly but gently and kissed her passionately.

Amelia smiled at them watching, after the kiss was over, Jareth and Sarah both hugged Amelia, Jareth than picked up Sarah bridal style and they disappeared.

Amelia smiled watching them leave, she nodded her heads at the guards, they walked out of the room, and she disappeared as well back to her peaceful cottage.

Jareth appeared in their room with Sarah in his arms, she had her arms wrapped around his neck, and he gently put her down, so she kind of slid down his body.

Sarah looked at Jareth "so what happens now?" she asked

"I think you know" he smiled sexily at her "it is our honeymoon after all"

"But we already did that" she says playfully

"we will do it again" he told her taking her crown off her head along with his, he picked her up again bridal style, walked her to the bed and playfully dropped her on the bed. She laughed, which made Jareth laugh.

Jareth crawled sexily on top of her, he caressed her face with the back of his hand, she moved her head into his hand and closed her eyes, and he couldn't believe that the woman he has been in love with for so long is actually here and his arms. He then ran his hand down to her bare neck and her arm covered by her dress. Sarah lifted her head and looked him in the eyes and smiled at him, he returned her smile, and she brushed his wild blonde hair away from his eyes.

Jareth leaned up and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around him returning his kiss, his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly to him, the kiss got more rough and hard with need, Sarah equally gave back what he was given her, Jareth than moved his lips to her cheek than down to her neck, Sarah lifted her head up to give him better access. Jareth than pulled the sleeve down on her shoulder and started to kiss the bare skin, his hands reached behind her unbuttoning her dress. Sarah lifted herself up slightly to give him room.

After the buttons of her dress were all undone, Jareth started to slip the dress from her, she was still in her underthings, he disrobed her of them, he moved his lips down to her chest, Sarah held him to her and moaned, Jareth smiled against her sweet and salty skin, he got down to her full breasts, her nipples already erect and ready, he closed his mouth over one, while his hand played with the other, Sarah wrapped her legs around his still clothed body. Sarah was moaning loudly, pulling his body closer to her had with her legs, wrapping her hands in his hair.

Jareth backed away from her, Sarah moaned at the lost contact, Jareth started to strip slowly in front of her, with a playful smile on his lips, Sarah was licking her lips in anticipation, she was also looking him up and down, once he was completely nude standing before her, she quickly sat up, she started running her hands over his harden manhood.

Jareth was surprised she never touched him there, looked but never touched. Sarah than brought him to her mouth sucking him in, he brought his head back moaning, Sarah looked up smiling around him in her mouth, Jareth could feel himself getting ready to cum, Sarah could feel it too ,even though this was her first time doing this with any man. She just made out with guys, never did anything sexual with them.

Jareth came in her mouth, Sarah tried to swallow every last drop, she let him slip from her mouth and she wiped her mouth, looking up at him smiling.

"You are amazing precious" he purred to her huskily

Jareth than pushed her back on the bed, he crawled back on top of her, he kissed than pushed himself into her womanhood hard, fast, deep but as gentle as he could, because he wanted to make love to her, not fuck her.

While they were making love, Sarah was scratching his bare back deeply that he was bleeding in the little welts, they were both moaning into each other's mouths. When they were done they both laid on their backs panting heavily, once they caught their breaths, Jareth pulled Sarah into his arms and held her close to him, as she put her head on his chest, they both fell asleep, as they slept they wondered what adventures awaited them.

A/N: the sex scene I took the words and scenes from romance novels I have around the house.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: here is another chapter for you, and like always I hope you like it.

The Next Day

Sarah and Jareth got up early, because today is the day that Krysta gets her coronation to become Goblin Queen. They met in the throne room at the goblin castle, Krysta looked nervous as she saw Sarah and Jareth walk in.

"Can we do this now?" Krysta asked as she was rubbing her sweaty hands together

"Sure, we have better places to be too" Jareth told her

Sarah smiled then elbowed him gently in the side, Jareth smiled at Sarah rubbing his side.

Jareth walked around the throne room looking for something, Sarah and Krysta were watching him curiously, he opened a safe on the wall behind his chair and took out a crown, and he walked back towards them.

"You actually have a crown" Sarah said amazed

"Yes I do, it has been in the family for centuries" he told her

Krysta crossed her arms over her chest "then how come you never wear it?"

"It's not to be worn, unless on special occasions" he says

"Oh, so what do I have to do?"

"Get down on your knees" he tells her

She obeyed getting down on her knees in front of him.

Jareth put the crown on her head, Sarah stood back and watched.

"This is your coronation, do you promise to be loyal, kind and fair"

"Yes, your majesty"

"Now that you agree, the throne is yours"

Krysta smiled than looked around at the messing throne room, than she frowned

Jareth wrapped his arm around Sarah; they started to walk away, when they heard Krysta yell "WAIT!"

Jareth and Sarah turned around to face her "what is it" Jareth asked

"uncle, I'm scared I won't' be able to handle the goblins" Krysta told him

"The goblins are stupid creatures, just remember that and you will be fine" he tells her

"Jareth" Sarah says

Jareth looks at Sarah "what it's true"

"Yes, but you shouldn't say it when they are around"

Jareth looked around and saw the goblins looking up at him with sad faces; he bent down in front of them. "Even though I am not your king, I will miss each and every one of you, but my niece Krysta will be a very good queen to you"

Jareth stood back up and heard Sarah and Krysta laughing, Jareth looked around at them annoyed "what"

"You really do care about those goblins, don't you" Sarah said

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jareth said then walked away

Sarah walked up to Krysta "you're going to do great, I know you will" she said than hugged her

"Thank you for everything Sarah" she said to her as she hugged her.

They broke apart, they looked at each other for a moment, and then Sarah ran as best as she could wearing a gown, to catch up to Jareth. Krysta watched them leave sadly.

After they left Krysta sat down, sighed because she was bored. Then a goblin wearing a funny shaped hat on his head yelled out "LET"S PARTY!"

Loud music started to play, another goblin was rolling in a table with food and drinks in it, the other goblins were dancing, Krysta was laughing at the, the goblins were calling her over, Krysta got up, but before she joined them, she put the crown back into the safe. She then got on the floor with the goblins, she started to dance and eat with them having a good time.

Jareth and Sarah made it back to their castle, they were out in the garden sitting on a bench holding each other's hands, and she noticed he looked sad.

"Are you upset about something?" she asked him sadly

"it's just hard to start somewhere different, I have been the Goblin King for years, and I am so used to having the goblins around me"

"We can visit anytime you want"

His face lit up with happiness "we can really"

"Sure anytime" she told him smiling

Jareth looked at Sarah, he noticed she started to look a little sick "are you okay?" he asked concerned

"I think so, I just feel really sick to my stomach right now" she said

"Would you like to go in?" he asked her

"Yes, I think I would like to lie down" she says

Jareth stood up and gently pulled her up by her hand, they walked inside, they got to their chambers. He helped Sarah get changed in a nightgown, he helped her lay in bed, and he covered her up, and sent for a healer, while he sat there with her worried.

Moments later

A healer walked in an older fae male, he walked over to the bed, Jareth moved out of the way. He looked down at Sarah; he noticed she looked sweaty and sick, he sat on the bed next to her.

"Do you have pains anywhere?" he asked her

She shook her head.

"Is it just your stomach?" he questioned her

She nodded her head

"Is it upset?"

Before she could answer, she quickly sat up; she turned her head away towards the ground and threw up. She wiped her mouth and laid back down. The healer went into his bag, and pulled out a stethoscope, he started checking her heartbeat, than pulled out other devices checking her.

Jareth was pacing back and forth worried about her.

"I can't find anything wrong with her" the healer told Jareth

Jareth stopped and looked at him "keep looking"

"I'll take a sample of her blood" he tells him

Then he went ahead and took a blood sample, Sarah did moan in pain from the needle, the healer left but told Jareth first, than he will bring the results as soon as he knows.

Jareth rushed into the bathroom and grabbed her a cold cloth to put on her head. He then laid down with her, wrapping his arm around her gently, they closed their eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning

The healer rushed in, Jareth woke up, Sarah still sleeping, he quickly sat up in bed, when he realized who it was.

"You have the results?" he asked anxiously

"Yes I do" he told him

"What is wrong with my wife?"

"Maybe we should wake her" the healer said

"I would like her to sleep, please just tell me"

The healer took a deep breath and replied "your wife is pregnant"

The healer than walked out of the room, leaving Jareth alone with the good news, he didn't talk, he just had a smile on his face.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: here is another new chapter for you, I hope you like it.

Chapter 14

Sarah woke up groggy, her eyes still adjusting to sleep. She looked next to her; she saw Jareth lying on his side propped up on his arm, his head in the palm of his hand, him smiling down at her.

"Why are you so cheery this morning?" she asked tiredly

"I know why you've been sick" he tells her

She got a horrified look on her face "am I dying?"

"Would I be smiling if you were" he said

"I don't know you might be" she told him

Jareth laughed at her, which made Sarah more upset

"No, my dear you are not dying, you are pregnant"

Sarah stared at him for a moment; he was watching her facial expressions. They were changing rapidly from happy to sad, and then she looked sick. She quickly she pulled the covers off of her and ran for the bathroom, he can hear her throwing up, he frowned.

Jareth then heard the water running, and her spitting, she opened the door slowly, still looking a little sick.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned

"Yes, I'm fine" she told him

Jareth walked up slowly towards her, he wrapped his arms around her, while looking into her eyes.

"Are you happy?" he questioned her

"Yes I am" she says smiling

Jareth frowned at her confused "so you were so happy it made you sick"

"Well I am pregnant" she reminded him

He wrapped his arms around her gently, and kissed her.

At The Goblin Queen's Castle

Krysta was bored sitting in the chair, her arm propped up on the arm, her head sitting on her the palm of her hand, she kept sighing, and the goblins were playing. And she was ignoring them. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a flash, she raised her head, and saw a blonde haired boy standing there in front of her, and he was hugging a teddy bear and sucking his thumb. Krysta walked up to him.

"Are you lost?" she asked gently

He shook his head

Krysta kneeled down In front of him "why are you here?"

He took his thumb out of his mouth and replied "I am looking for my sister"

"Is she in the labyrinth?"

He looked at her puzzled then he answered "I don't think so"

"What's your sister's name?" she questioned

"Sarah" he said in a small voice

Krysta looked at him studying him "are you Toby?"

He nodded his head at her, and squeezing his teddy bear closer to him and sucking his thumb. Krysta stood up "Oh god" Toby looked at her not sure what is going on, Krysta then held out her hand to him "come on I will take you to Sarah" Toby grabbed her hand and they disappeared.

Sarah was lying on the bed, her nightgown was pulled up exposing just her stomach, Jareth was planting kisses all over her belly, and Sarah was laughing. Then they heard someone clear there throat. Sarah quickly pushed Jareth away and pulled down her nightgown, Jareth pouted at that, then he turned his head to see who was in the room, he saw Krysta standing there.

Jareth sat up looking at her "don't tell me you're having trouble already"

"Not exactly" she said

"What's wrong Krysta?" Sarah asked gently

"I had a visitor" she told them

"Who was the visitor" Jareth sound fearful

Krysta reached behind her and grabbed a child's hand, and showed Sarah and Jareth.

Jareth rubbed a hand over his face upset about the interruption "it's a child that is what happens when a child gets wished away, he comes to you"

Toby looked at everyone sucking his thumb and holding his teddy bear "TOBY!" Sarah shouted in excitement and quickly got off the bed

"SARAH!" Toby shouted back he ran to Sarah hugging her, Jareth and Krysta were watching them.

Sarah pulled Toby gently away from her and looked at him "how did you get here?"

"I was just looking at your picture, and I said I wish I was with Sarah" he small voice said

Sarah looked at Jareth "why didn't it bring Toby here?"

"Magic is strange, it takes the wisher, meaning Toby to the last place you were" he tells her

"Right, that was your old castle"

Sarah looked at Toby "we have to send you back home"

"do you have too?" Toby asked on the verge of tears

"Yes Toby I do, you don't belong here" she told him Toby started to cry "but I want to be with you"

Sarah started to cry "I know you do buddy, but you have to go home with your mom and dad, I promise I will visit"

Toby sniffled "you promise"

"I do" she hugged him really quick than looked at Jareth "how will he get home?"

Jareth bent down in front of Toby "all you have to do Toby, is say I wish I was home"

Toby looked at everyone sadly, he squeezed his bear and said sadly "I wish I was home" and he disappeared

Sarah sat on the bed upset, Jareth sat next to her holding her hand, Krysta was watching them and smiling. Jareth looked up at her "is there something else?"

Krysta's smiled got wider "so what were you doing, before I rudely interrupted?"

Jareth raised his eyebrows at her and teased her "what did you think we were doing?"

"Oh gross" she stuck her tongue out at him

Sarah elbowed Jareth in the side playfully "don't tease her" Jareth pouted at her "but it's fun" he told her

"that might be" she looked at Jareth then turned to Krysta "we found out that I'm pregnant and Jareth being happy was kissing my stomach"

Krysta squealed in delight and ran over to Sarah and hugged her tight, Sarah moaned at the tightness "I don't think this is good for the baby"

Krysta quickly let go over and was grinning widely, Jareth looked up at Krysta annoyed "leave us"

Krysta's face fell mournfully "but uncle"

"Leave us" he said forcefully

Krysta sulked then disappeared, Sarah looked angry at him "was that really necessary?"

"Yes I want to be alone with you"

"I do to, but she is family"

Jareth smirked sexily at her "I have more important things I want to do with you"

Sarah giggled and rolled her eyes "is that all men think about?"

"I don't know about all men, but I know that I do when I look at a beautiful woman" he tells her sweetly

"What other beautiful woman have you looked at" she asked with jealousy

"Just one you" he says

"well I'm sleepy, so you'll have to entertain yourself" she said as she laid down and covered herself up with the blankets, she gently put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

Jareth had a disappointed look on his face, but he laid down next to her, he kissed her cheek, she smiled faintly at the gesture, he wrapped his arm around her waist and joined her in slumber.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: here is another chapter for you.

Chapter 15

Krysta was sitting in the chair in the throne room bored; she was watching the goblins play with each other. She watched them chase chickens; some were getting drunk and throwing food around. She sighed deeply out of boredom.

"Is this what a goblin queen does all the time, very boring if you ask me" a male voice said

Krysta lifted up her head and smiled wide she stood up running towards him, she grabbed his hands and held them in hers" oh Farley, I am so glad you could come, I was so bored"

Farley looked worried "you sent for me, so what is so important?"

Krysta smiled at him than got down on one knee in front of him "Farley we knew each other basically our whole lives, I love you, I think I have always loved you. I would like for you to marry me"

Farley laughed at her, Krysta frowned at him, he helped her to stand up "Krysta I am flattered..." she interrupted him "but you don't want to marry me" she lowered her head and pouted

He lifted her head up "I do want to marry you, but you did it wrong" he told her

She looked at him confused "huh"

Farley got down in front of her on one knee "Krysta I love you, I always have, and will you marry me"

Krysta looked down at him "are you making fun of me?

"No, my dear, I am being serious" he tells her waiting patiently for her answer

Krysta smiled and replied happily "yes, yes, I will marry you"

They hugged each other happily, Krysta let go of him and moved back nervously.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned

"Yes, I'm fine, I am just nervous. I'm not sure how Jareth and Sarah will react" she tells him

Farley stares at her anxious "I forgot about your uncle, perhaps I should have asked his permission first"

"Yes, but you didn't plan to ask me did you?" she asked

He shook his head slowly "no, well not yet anyway"

Krysta smiled "maybe we should tell them together" they were ready to disappear her voice stopped them "they had some good new recently, let's let them enjoy their news, then we can tell them ours"

"Okay" he agreed

Farley grabbed Krysta and started kissing her.

Sarah woke up to hearing Jareth whisper against her stomach, she giggled from the tickling of his breath on her bare skin.

She looked down at him "what are you telling our child?"

Jareth kissed her stomach, then he put his chin gently on her stomach, so he could look up at her.

"Just telling it, how much we love it, and what a good mother you will be" he tells her

Sarah frowned at him "I don't know about that, my mother left when I was young. What happens if I decide that, I was not fit to be a mother, and I take off?"

His pouting face mirrored her own "rubbish you will be a great mom. I will see to it" he told her

Sarah smiled down at him her tears glistening her eyes "thank you"

He crawled up her body; he laid his head down on her chest. Sarah held him tightly to her and kissed his head.

Krysta and Farley chose that time to appear in their room.

Jareth growled frustrated he lifted his head up to look at them "why is it every time, Sarah and I are having a lovely moment. You chose to visit us?"

Krysta lowered her head bashful, then raised it back up to look at him "sorry uncle but this is important"

Jareth stood up facing them "fine, what is it?"

Krysta looked at Farley who wasn't saying anything just staring at Jareth, he looked sick, like he would vomit at any moment. Krysta hit him gently with her elbow on his arm, he looked over at Krysta. She smiled at him.

"Oh right" he said then he looked back at Jareth, he walked up to him.

"Sir, uh... king sir. I would like to ask for permission to have your nieces hand in marriage" he gushed out quickly

Sarah got out of bed and stood next to Jareth smiling adoringly and the happy couple.

"You want to marry my niece?" he asked making sure he understood

"Yes sire" he said shyly

Jareth was quiet for a moment that worried them, he looked deep in thought. Sarah was afraid that he would say no.

Jareth then looked at Krysta and Farley and smiled happily "you have my permission"

Sarah and Krysta cheered happily, Farley shook Jareth's hand, Krysta hugged him.

Sarah put her arm around Krysta "we have a wedding to plan"

Jareth and Farley looked confused at them.

"Jareth, why don't you and Farley get some breakfast, and find something to do, we are going to be a while" Sarah told him

"But this is my room" Jareth grumbled

Sarah chuckled at him "I know honey, please do this for me" she even batted her eye lashes at him

Jareth mumbled "I don't see why I have to leave my own room" he walked out of the room followed by Farley


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sarah and Krysta made themselves comfortable on the bed; Sarah made a pad of paper and a pen appear in her hand.

"Okay, what is your favorite color?" Sarah asked getting ready to write on the paper

"Why?" Krysta asked confused

"You're gonna need bridesmaids dresses" Sarah told her

Krysta gave Sarah a confused look, almost as if she grew another head "are you talking about an aboveground wedding?"

"Yes. why?" Sarah asked puzzled

"Down here, our weddings are quick, like the one you and Jareth had" Krysta tells her

"Jareth and I had a quick wedding, I thought it was because, he wanted to get married quickly" Sarah said

"No, that is how we get married here" Krysta says

Sarah made the paper and pen disappear "okay, so no big wedding plans"

"You can help me pick out a wedding dress" Krysta said

Sarah's face brightens "where do we do this?"

"There are little shops in the market" Krysta told her

"There's a market here" Sarah said stunned

Krysta gave her a funny expression "Jareth never took you to the market?"

Sarah shook her head, Krysta smiled "come on then let's go"

Sarah and Krysta left her bedroom to go to the market to look for a dress for Krysta's wedding.

Sarah and Krysta were walking around the market, looking at all the small shops and bakeries.

"This is the most expensive store" Krysta told her as she took her and dragged her inside

Krysta walked over to the wedding dresses, while Sarah looked around at the clothing. Sarah walked over to the night gowns, she smiled and realized, that here these nightgowns are what is consider sexy, But where she if from this would be considered plain.

"Something for your husband perhaps?" a female voice asked as she watched Sarah finger the black night gown

Sarah turned around embarrassed, the woman looked at her and bowed her head "I am sorry your highness for being so forward"

Sarah smiled bashfully at her "that's alright…" she paused

"Madge" the woman said in a low shaky voice

"That's alright Madge" Sarah told her

Madge raised her head looking her in the eyes "is there anything I could help you with?"

"Are these the only sexy nightgowns you have?' Sarah said as she gestured to the gowns on the rack

"Yes it is" she answered afraid

Sarah looked at her, and noticed she looked afraid, like Sarah might yell at her.

"It's okay, I was just wondering" she told her

Madge looked relieved and replied "so are you looking for something to wear for the king?"

"Actually I am see I just recently found out I was pregnant. So I would like something to wear, that would show him that I am still desirable, cause right now all he cares about is that I am pregnant" she said in a hurry

Madge gave her a sad look "I am sure the king still desires you"

Sarah nodded her head "you're probably right"

Madge thought for a moment and walked away, Sarah watched her leave worried, afraid she might have said the wrong thing.

Madge came back holding a red night gown, made of silk and lace, a lot sexier than the others.

Sarah stared at it in awe "this is beautiful" she said as she fingered it

"This is our most sexy gown, if the king does not find this desirable on you, then he is not a man" she told Sarah

"May I try it on?" she asked gently

"Sure" Madge said and handed it to her gently

Sarah went back into the changing rooms; Krysta was still looking at dresses she couldn't decide. Madge walked up to Krysta to help her.

"Can I help you with something?"

Krysta turned around startled looking at the little woman "these are all so beautiful, I can't decide"

"Why don't you pick out your favorites and try them on" Madge offered

"Okay, thank you" Krysta said she grabbed four dresses, and headed to the changing rooms.

Madge waiting by the changing rooms for them smiling, it's been a long time since she had nice royalty woman in her store, most of them were snotty and rude and made fun of her clothes, but these two women were very kind.

Sarah walked out with the night gown on, also wearing a matching robe over it, Sarah fingered the gown "what do you think?" she asked Madge

Madge looked at her and smiled "it looks gorgeous on you, just like I knew it would"

Then Krysta walked out in a white lacey wedding gown that went off the shoulders. Sarah and Madge looked at her with their mouths opened amazed at how beautiful she looks.

"Wow" was all Sarah could say

"What do you think of this one?" Krysta asked spinning around for them

"I think you found the dress" Sarah told her

Madge nodded in agreement

"But I have three others to try on" Krysta told her

"Bring them out here" Sarah told her

Krysta walked in the changing room and grabbed the other three dresses, when she came out with them, she handed them to Sarah.

Sarah took them, she held one up to Krysta, and shook her head, and handed that one to Madge. She picked up the second and held it up to Krysta; she shook her head and handed it to Madge. She repeated with the third.

"The one you're wearing is definitely your dress" Sarah told her

Krysta smiled big at her.

"Let's change" Sarah said, they headed back in the changing rooms to change, while Madge hung the dresses back up on the rack.

Moments later

They came back out wearing their clothes they came in with; they walk up to the counter to pay for them.

"Who made these clothes" Sarah asked curious

"I did" Madge said smiling at them

Sarah and Krysta looked at each other surprised

"They are all really pretty" Sarah told her honestly

"Thank you" Madge said shyly

They paid for their purchases, Madge handed them their bags, and told them goodbye and to visit again, they both said bye and agreed to come back.

Sarah and Krysta went back to Sarah's castle where they found the men in Jareth's study, they were arguing about something that sounded boring to them both.

"Jareth" Sarah called out

Jareth and Farley looked at the woman

"Were home" Sarah told them Krysta just smiled next to her

"Yes, I see that, but Farley and I were discussing something" Jareth told her

"See this bag Jareth?" Sarah asked while she held the bag up for him

"Yes" Jareth said looking at the bag

"There is something red in it" Sarah smiled sexily and raised her eye brows at him

Jareth swallowed hard, and walked past Farley and growled at him, he followed Sarah up to their room.

Farley and Krysta returned back to their castle.

Jareth walked to the bed and laid on it, while Sarah went into the bathroom to change, Jareth was taking his clothes off.

He got under the covers waiting for his wife.

"What were you two arguing about?" she called out from the bathroom

"A chess game" he called back

The door opened Sarah stood there in the red nightgown "all that over a chess game"

Jareth nodded his head, as his mouth went dry; Sarah saw his expression and was happy that he still found her desirable.

"What do you think?" she asked him as she twirled around

She then stopped to look at him waiting for his reply, she watched him open and close his mouth, no sound was coming from his mouth, and she laughed at him. She then took the robe off and placed it gently on the bench at the end of the bed, Sarah walked towards him crawling on the bed, and Jareth stared at her with wide eyes.

She started to kiss him, she stopped when she noticed Jareth wasn't kissing her back, she looked him in the eyes.

"You're beautiful" he whispered against her lips

He then grabbed her from the back of the neck pulling her towards him; he began to kiss her passionately, Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, their bodies pressed together.

Jareth was so turned on by his wife, that he ran his hands down the back of her, then back up to her neck, he grabbed the neck line of the dress with both hands and ripped the gown in half.

Sarah gasped startled and from the little bit of pain, she felt from him ripping the dress. She saw him throw the gown on the floor.

"That cost me a lot of money" she told him pouting

He smirked at her facial expression "I will buy you a new one, right now I want to make love to my wife"

Sarah smiled sweetly at him "okay"

Jareth brought her under the blankets with him, he kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist, he entered her gently so not to hurt the baby.

She broke away from the kiss and asked "no foreplay?"

"Not today, I just want you" he told her

They continued to make love


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: here is a new chapter I hope you like it.

Chapter 17

The Next Morning

Krysta and Sarah were the only ones in the dining room eating breakfast and talking about her upcoming wedding.

"Good morning" a female voice said from the doorway

Sarah and Krysta raised their heads to see who said that, they saw Amelia standing in the doorway smiling at both of them, Krysta quickly got out of her chair, and ran to her as best as she could in a long dress.

Krysta hugged her "I am so glad you're here" she said cheerfully

Amelia hugged her back "I wouldn't miss your wedding"

Amelia let go of Krysta and held her head in her hands "your mother would be so proud of you"

Krysta had tears in her eyes making them look glassy" you really think so"

"I do" Amelia told her, she then looked at her eyes "no tears today, it is a happy day"

Krysta nodded her head then wiped her eyes

Amelia put her arm around Krysta walked back over to the table to join Sarah.

"So what are we talking about?" Amelia asked as she poured herself a cup of tea

"I was asking Krysta about any honeymoon plans" Sarah told her

Krysta's face became red, she dropped her head down. Amelia looked at her and smiled "there is no need to be embarrassed dear; every woman goes on a honeymoon"

Krysta raised her head up to look at Amelia "what you do on yours?"

"My Richard and I went to a cozy little cabin, the one I live in, in the woods. We of course made love by a roaring fire, I loved him with all my heart" by the end Amelia was crying

"I am so sorry, I never meant to bring up painful memories" Krysta said regretful

Amelia wiped her tears off her face, she patted Krysta gently on the arm "its okay dear, they were happy memories, but I do miss my Richard"

Amelia looked at Sarah "I heard you are pregnant, congratulations my dear"

"Thank you" Sarah said

"Any strange cravings?" Amelia asked curious

"Not yet" Sarah said

"Some woman get them, some don't. I didn't when I was pregnant" Amelia said

Sarah and Krysta opened their mouths surprised "I didn't know you were pregnant" Krysta said

"Yes, yes I was, the baby died before it came to term. Richard and I kept trying after that, but it wouldn't take, and I was told I could never have children" Amelia said as she cried

Krysta and Sarah wrapped their arms around her "you were a great mother to me" Krysta told her

Amelia looked at Krysta lovingly and smiled "thank you my dear" she wiped her eyes and looked at them" so is there anything I can help with?"

"We are deciding on the menu" Krysta said

"The menu is easy" Amelia told them

They started to discuss food, unknown to the woman that outside the door, two men were listening at the door.

"Woman get very emotional when it comes to weddings" Farley said to Jareth

"You'll get used to it" Jareth said

Farley nodded his head "do woman get emotional about other things?"

Jareth laughed and replied "woman get emotional over everything"

"Oh great" Farley said

"Come to my study, we will have brandy and act like men" Jareth said to him with laughter in his voice

"Okay" Farley agreed smiling

Hours later

The women were done discussing the wedding plans and honeymoon plans. They hugged Amelia goodbye. Krysta and Sarah stood in the hallway watching her leave.

"The years I have known Amelia I never knew she couldn't have kids" Krysta said

"Did you ever wonder why she never had kids?" Sarah asked

"I did, I never asked, I thought maybe she was too busy to have them"

Sarah smiled pitifully at Amelia's back, she then turned towards Krysta "someone needs to get to bed, there is a wedding tomorrow"

"Mine" Krysta said happily

Krysta and Sarah hugged then she disappeared back to her castle.

Sarah walked back to her chambers, when she walked in she saw Jareth already asleep in bed, she smiled a loving smile at him, she got undressed, she slipped a nightgown over her head, and she climbed into bed next to her husband. She kissed his lips and smelled brandy on his breath; she snuggled close to him and fell asleep.

The Next Morning

Sarah woke to someone peppering her face with soft gentle kisses; she looked at her husband with sleepy eyes.

"Good morning" he said grinning down at her

"Morning" she replied back sleepily

"Did you have fun with the girls?" he asked

"Yes, we had some good girl talk" she said as she caressed his face

Jareth brought his hand down to her abdomen rubbing it gently, the baby kicked, Jareth laughed excitedly

"I felt our baby kick" he said joyfully

Sarah smiled at him and placed her hand on top of his feeling it too

"There is a baby in there" he told her

"Did you ever have any doubt?' she asked curiously

"No, it's just that it kicked it makes it seem real" he says

Sarah gave him a quick peck on the lips and pulled the covers off of her, she sat up ready to get out of bed, when Jareth came up behind her wrapping his arms around her. "Where are you going to fast?" he whispered in her ear huskily

"I have to get ready for a wedding, and so do you. You are walking your niece down the aisle remember" she tells him

"Right" he said and kissed her neck and releasing her

He laid back on the bed hi arms underneath his head, watching her getting ready.

The Wedding

Amelia stood up front, along with Farley; Sarah started to walk down the aisle, guests in all kingdoms watching gleefully.

Jareth stood in front of Krysta

"Are you ready?" he asked her

Krysta took a deep calming breath "I think so"

"If you're not, I can have all the guests go home, and get rid of Farley" Jareth said

Krysta laughed and playfully hit Jareth on the arm "no, I can do this"

"Then let's do this" Jareth said as he held his arm out for Krysta to take it.

Everyone watched them walk down the aisle, everyone smiling, they were happy to witness such a happy occasion.

They got to the front of the alter, Jareth kissed Krysta's cheek then stood behind Farley.

Amelia smiled at them "we are here today, to witness Farley and Krysta into holy matrimony. I had the pleasure knowing both Farley and Krysta as young children; I knew they would always be perfect for each other."

Amelia took a breath and continued "do you Farley take Krysta as your wife, to love, cherish and honor for all the days of your lives?"

"I do" he told her as he kept his eyes on Krysta

"Do you Krysta take Farley as your husband, to love, cherish and honor for all the days of your life?"

"I do" Krysta said

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, and the King and Queen of the goblins, you may now kiss your bride"

Farley kissed Krysta, everyone stood up applauded and cheered.

Everyone then went to the ballroom for the reception, people danced and ate, and Krysta and Farley couldn't take their eyes off each other, as they danced together. Sarah stood by the food table watching them almost jealous.

Jareth came up behind her wrapping his arms around her setting them over her stomach "what's wrong?" he asked concerned

"I envy them" she told him

"Why?"  
>"You never look at me like that" she told him<p>

"I look at you like that all the time" he told her seriously

"You do" she said skeptical

He turned her around to face him "yes, I love you Sarah, I always have and I always will. Nothing will ever change that" he kissed her lovingly wrapping his arms gently around her waist

When he let go of her she saw Krysta and Farley leaving in a hurry waving to everyone. When they left everyone continued as they were.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Two weeks have passed quickly for everyone in the kingdom; Sarah was getting close to having her baby, since in the underground pregnancy progressed quicker there.

Krysta and Farley returned home from a secure cabin in the woods, where many couples go just to be alone and way from the kingdoms, hidden from other people. Krysta made a quick stop to see Sarah, on the way back to her kingdom, telling her that she found out she is pregnant, of course there were female squeals, which Jareth and Farley didn't care for. After the hugs were done, Krysta and Farley returned back to the goblin kingdom, Sarah and Jareth continued on their day.

Weeks went by Sarah and Krysta very busy with their kingdoms hardly saw each other.

One Morning

Sarah was lying in bed sleeping, Jareth had some things to take care of, and she woke from pain in her abdomen, she quickly sat up her back against the headboard breathing in deeply. A servant walked in.

"Can you please get king Jareth" she said as she was breathing heavily

The servant quickly bowed there head, and ran off.

Sarah put her hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently, moaning at the pain that would come every minute.

Jareth quickly came in worried "are you okay precious?"

Sarah turned her head to look at him, her face pale and she was sweating, she squeezed her eyes shut in pain "it hurts"

Jareth started to panic, he turned around and saw a servant woman lurking in the door way "you there" he said the female came out looking at him an mutely nodded

"Go get the healer" he ordered

She quickly left as fast her fae legs could carry her.

Jareth sat on the bed looking at frightened Sarah; she was looking at him with wide eyes. He sat next to her petting her hair back trying to calm her.

"Everything will be okay" he told her

Sarah moaned in pain, then they both felt a lot of water on the bed, Sarah looked at Jareth with fearful eyes "I think my water just broke"

Jareth stood up quickly "blast where is that healer?"

"You called your majesty" a voice said from the doorway

Jareth turned around quickly facing him, he was an old man "yes, she is in labor"

The healer walked quickly to the bed looking down at Sarah "lay down for me dear"

Sarah looked scared up at Jareth, he nodded his head reassuringly at her, she laid down, the healer put his hand over her stomach, he then went to the end of the bed, the female servant assisting him, he lifted the covers up, Sarah looked at Jareth worried, he walked over to her and held her hand, she felt her underwear being taken off. She looked up at him.

"It's okay" he told her

She just continued to look at him, the healer pulled the blankets down he looked at Sarah.

"You are in labor, the baby is on its way now" he told her

Sarah looked afraid "Jareth I am not ready yet it can't come out"

"It's okay my love, I will be right here the whole time" he told her and bent down to kiss her forehead and kept squeezing her hand

The Healer opened the bag up that he was carrying and giving orders to the servant, Sarah didn't pay attention, and all she paid attention to was her labor pains and giving birth.

"I would like to start pushing" the healer told her calmly

Sarah sat up and starts pushing she felt pain and started yelling "YOU ARE NEVER COMING NEAR ME AGAIN JARETH!"

"They always say that" the female servant told him

"Precious I'm sorry but we both wanted this child" he told her gently

"SHUT UP JARETH!" she yelled back at him

Jareth looked at her sadly

"I can see its head" the healer told her

Jareth started to smile proudly, Sarah started to cry from happiness, she continued to push, as the baby was coming out more and more, Sarah started to squeeze Jareth's hand tighter "I love you Jareth" she kept chanting until the baby came out, Jareth was very confused one moment she hated him and never wanted him to go near her, and now she loved him, he knew right then that woman were weird, but he loved Sarah anyway.

"The baby is out" the healer told them they heard crying

Sarah lay back down tired

"What is it?" Jareth asked

"It's a boy your majesty" the healer replied

The female servant took the baby to the bathroom to clean him up, she came back out with him wrapped in a blue blanket, and she handed him to Jareth.

"Congratulations sire" the healer said the servant bowed her head and they both walked out.

Jareth sat down next to Sarah with his son cradled in his arms, he smiled down at the baby like a proud father would, and Sarah watched him with tired heavy eyes.

"What should we name the little prince?" Jareth asked not taking his eyes off his sleeping son in his arms

Sarah looked at Jareth then at the baby in his arms; she smiled at them both lovingly and answered "I think we should name him Toby"

Jareth looked down at their son then over at Sarah "why Toby?"

"Well I might not ever be able to see him again, and he is the only thing from home that I will miss, also if it wasn't for me wishing him away we never would have met" she says

Jareth laughs "your right" he kissed her quickly on the lips, and then looked down at his son in his arms "I think Toby will be just fine"

He looked at Sarah and saw her yawning "sleep precious, I will take care of Toby"

She smiled sleepily at him and fell asleep, as she was falling asleep she heard Jareth sing a song that she heard years ago in the ballroom, she smiled in her sleep.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The whole kingdom heard of Sarah giving birth to the new prince, they sent her gifts, of flowers and food and things for the baby. She was surprised to see their chambers covered with presents, she looked over and saw Jareth feeding their son with a bottle, and she smiled at them. Jareth looked over at her returning her smile.

"Your finally awake my dear" he said quietly

Sarah sat up as best as she could still being in pain from hours ago having her son. "What are you feeding him?" she asked curiously

"Your milk of course" he told her

She looked confused "how?"

"While you were sleeping the healer milked you, I am surprised you didn't wake up" he says

Sarah looked horrified "she milked me, I am not a cow" she replied pouting

"I know that precious, you know what I meant" he said

"Yeah, I know, but why?" she asked trying to understand, but she was still tired from not getting a lot of sleep and just delivering a baby just hours ago

"that way if you are ever sleeping, I can feed him without waking you up, you get mean when people wake you up" he tells her playfully

"I am not" she laughs

They both watched Toby in Jareth's arms yawn "he's sleepy, he had a busy day" he told Sarah

"oh he had a busy day" she said as Jareth moved Toby forward in his arms so Sarah could kiss him, then Jareth leaned over and kissed Sarah on the forehead. He gently put Toby down in his crib next to their bed. Jareth sat back down next to Sarah.

"you know usually the baby gets his own room, so the servants and a nurse could take care of him, but I can't bear to be away from him, I like fatherhood, and I am still knew at it" he said to her while looking down at Toby

Sarah smiled at him lovingly "where did all these gifts come from?"

Jareth looked around the room "friends, family, people and creatures in our kingdom"

"That was very sweet of them" Sarah said

"Yes it was, how often are babies born anyway" Jareth said

"All the time" Sarah said confused

"Yes that is true, but not many babies born to royalty" Jareth told her

"Why not?" Sarah asked

"A lot of births here never come to term, and ones that do are very lucky" he says

"So I was lucky I had my baby to term?" she asked

"Yes"

"Could I have more children?"

"Hopefully" he said smiling

She returned his smile, Jareth laid down with Sarah, he rested his head gently on her chest, she combed her fingers through his hair smiling, and she felt him smile against her. Then she heard his even breathing, she realized he fell asleep and joined him in slumber.

Krysta was in bed with her husband, just talking about the days plans; she already looked like her stomach was going to pop with her being pregnant. Then all of a sudden her water broke. Farley looked at Krysta.

"Is the bed wet?"

Krysta looked at him innocently and replied "my water just broke"

Farley jumped out of bed and started to panic, Krysta started to moan in pain "what do I do?' he asked her

"GO GET THE HEALER!" she yelled

Farley quickly ran out of the room looking for the healer, he could hear her moaning in pain as he ran down the hallway. Moments later Farley and the healer returned.

"I want Sarah, this hurts so bad" she moaned

"I'm sorry my dear, but she just had her baby and she can't go anywhere for a while" Farley told her

"Oh shut up" Krysta said

"Since Sarah can't come, will you take me" a female voice said from the doorway

Krysta looked up breathing deeply "mom you came"

"Of course I did dear, this is an important time in your life, I wouldn't miss it" Amelia told her sitting next to Krysta and holding her hand

"Push dear" the healer told her

Amelia helped Krysta sit up a bit so it would be easier for her to push, while Krysta was pushing, Farley was pacing back and forth with a big smile on his face.

Krysta started to push and do a lot of grunting.

"I see the head" the healer told her

Krysta smiled through the pain, Amelia smiled back at her lovingly and encouragingly.

Farley stopped pacing when he heard a baby cry he whipped around and saw Krysta holding their baby, he saw that the baby was going to be dark haired like Krysta.

Farley sat down next to her "this is our daughter" she told him

"What are you going to name her dear?" Amelia asked

"Kiera after my mother" Krysta told them they all smiled

"Mom, would you like to hold your granddaughter?" Krysta asked Amelia

Amelia smiles a genuine smile at her" I would love to dear"

Krysta gently placed her daughter in Amelia's arms, Amelia looked down at Kiera "hello my beautiful granddaughter, I am going to love you and spoil you"

Krysta grinned at the sight; Farley watched also enjoying the sight of seeing Amelia happy and the look that she actually belonged to a family.

Amelia placed a soft kiss on Kiera's head and gently held her to her hugging her, she gently handed her to Farley, who looked at his daughter as any new proud father would.

And like Sarah, Krysta was also showered with gifts from friends and family, and goblins in her kingdom, plus other kingdoms, she really adored the one from Sarah and Jareth, it came with balloons, flowers, chocolate and baby clothes. She knew that once she and Sarah heal from giving birth, they are going to have to talk about motherhood and show off their babies. Krysta watched Farley whisper to their sleeping daughter in his arms, with a wide smile on his face, and Amelia standing next to him fawning over her, sleep claimed Krysta making her eyes heavy, she tried to fight it but didn't win. She fell asleep with a wide grin of happiness on her face.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Days later when Sarah and Krysta were healed from childbirth, Krysta and her daughter along with her husband Farley, met Sarah and Jareth and their son Toby, in Sarah's garden.

Sarah was sitting on a blanket with her son, Krysta and her daughter joined them, Jareth sat on a bench watching his family, Farley sat next to him.

"He is so beautiful Sarah" Krysta said smiling

"Thank you, so is she" Sarah replied

Sarah and Krysta laid their babies on the blanket, Jareth smiled proudly watching them.

Sarah and Krysta sat back from the babies a little to chat, but not too far away in case they needed them.

"Are you enjoying motherhood?" Sarah asked

"Yes, are you" Krysta says

"Very much, but I think Jareth enjoys being a parent more than I do" Sarah tells her

"I think you might be right precious" he said

"So Jareth takes care of him?" Krysta asks

"Yes, he is a great father to our son Toby" Sarah beamed

Jareth smiles lovingly at her.

Krysta watched them and felt a little jealous, Sarah and Jareth love each other so much, she knows Farley loves her too, but he is just too shy to show her in public.

"Farley only takes care of Kiera when I'm sleeping" she tells them

Farley looks at Krysta ashamed "I feed her when you're sleeping; I play with her all the time"

Krysta smirks at him "yes dear I know" she leans over and pecks him quickly on the lips

"Jareth won't even let me hold him sometimes" Sarah smiles

"That's because my dear I can't believe something so small is mine" he tells her

Sarah frowns at him "yes well, it came out of me"

Jareth laughed at Sarah he bent down and gently kissed her head "I know dear" he said as he pulled back from her

The Babies started to get fussy, both woman picked up their child, the two women lowered their dresses and started to feed their children, the men looked at them in awe.

After the babies fed, the women pulled their dresses back up and held them close to them, their children fell asleep.

"We should get Kiera to bed" Krysta tells them

"Okay" Sarah said

"We will visit soon" Krysta promised

"You're welcome anytime" Sarah said

Krysta stood up holding her daughter close to her, Farley stood next to her they all said their goodbyes and disappeared, Jareth, Sarah and their son also retired for the evening.

Sarah and Jareth and son appeared in their bed chambers, Sarah put Toby in the crib and then kissed his forehead goodnight, and she turned around and saw Jareth lying on the bed smirking sexily at her.

She smiled at him "I know what you want and I don't think it is a good idea"

"What do I want?" he asked curious

"I shouldn't have to say what you want, because we both know what it is" she told him

She climbed on the bed next to him lying on her back, he turned over on his side to face her, he gently caressed her face with the back of his hand, and she closed her eyes at the touch. He bent down to kiss her softly, he pulled back, and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to her.

"Are you happy?" he asked

"Very" she said smiling widely at him

They kissed each other very passionately.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Authors Note: I am sorry to report but this story is done, I really hoped you liked it; I would like to thank the readers, the reviews, and people adding this to their favorite lists. I have more stories to finish, and more to write so I am not done yet, look for a new story next week. Thanks again everyone and message me anytime, you might also want to put me on author alert since I do have more stories coming out.

Thanks Again

Labyrinth Addict


End file.
